Falling Feathers
by Raven-Fly Away
Summary: This is the story of Raven, who is taken at the age of 10 to start her new life as a human/avian hybrid. Flows into MR3.Fang/OC. Please read and review. Hope you like it. First fanfic please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the story of a girl, who was taken as a test subject, later in life rather than as an embryo

**A/N: This is the story of a girl, who was taken as a test subject, later in life rather than as an embryo. Her unique situation left her helpless and alone in her time of great need. So running away, she tries to find a new life.**

'Freedom', it's a word that is commonly used in the English language, although most have never felt what it is like to truly be free. And so I'll tell you my story and my vision of freedom.

How does a 10 year old know not to trust, when the basis of family life is about trust, truth and goodness? A 10 year old knows not of the hurt in the world, nor the pain and suffering people go through, so how does one respond? With the truth, the only thing they know. My one mistake in life.

The truth is dangerous, so now I hide behind a mask of lies and deceit, merely as a tool for survival.

"Jaelin, what are you doing on the computer?" my mother called from downstairs.

"Nothing much, just talking to friends"

It was half the truth, I was talking on the internet but the people I were talking to weren't exactly my friends.

_CoolBoy says: Hey, how are you?_

_JelliGirl123 says: I'm fine how about you?_

_CoolBoy says: I'm O.K, sorry what's your name again?_

_JelliGirl123 says: Oh, my name's Jaelin Clarent, what's yours?_

_CoolBoy says: Jake Newman. I've got to go I'll talk to you later. Bye._

_JelliGirl123 says: Oh alright, bye._

I logged off, there was nothing more to do on the internet anyway. Plus I still had some English homework to do. 1 hour later I was called downstairs to dinner.

"Yummy, casserole again. You know how I just love it." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Jaelin, don't be like that, you know that Sunday is casserole night."

"Mmmm, but I still don't like it."

My mother and I spent the rest of the night in silence; I knew that my private retreats into my mind frustrated her, fore she knew not what I thought or what I felt. And this was how I wanted it to be, it was easier to deal with life this way.

"Bedtime love"

Moaning and grumbling I set off towards my bedroom, my place of safety and concealment. Although not for long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is in the prospective of operatives of the School

**A/N: SOPOV School Operatives POV  
JPOV Jaelin's POV**

**I've wanted to write this story for ages, so I hope it turns out as good as the story in my head. PLEASE tell me what you think, even if you didn't like it please say so. And the story is based in Australia – I've never been to America.**

**SOPOV**

"Do you have her name?"

"Yes" I answered, pleased with what my search was yielding.

"Have you initiated the search?"

"I have, and the results are looking good. Her DNA is of the most basic form; henceforth it will make the transition process easier, and perhaps give us a stronger hybrid than the others."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Thomson, just your information."

"I have her address, sir."

"Good, let's prepare for part B, shall we?"

**JPOV**

"Jaelin, I'm going down to the milk bar" my mother called from the front door. "Lock the door behind me and don't answer the phone or door, unless it's…"

"Unless it's the police, fireperson or someone I know." I interrupted.

"Good, see you soon."

I stood at the front door and looked out the side window, watching my mother reverse down the driveway and turn down the street.

As I stood and waited for my mother, I saw two police officers walk down the path. I hoped they were coming to arrest someone, that would be exciting.

**SOPOV**

I walked down the street wishing that I wasn't the one that had to do this, looking towards the house I saw a young face peering out of a window…Jaelin. I walked towards her driveway and started up the path. Her poor mother.

**JPOV**

The officers came closer to my house and stopped at my driveway. I drew my face away from the window, I hoped they weren't going to knock on my door and arrest me, although I'd done nothing wrong. Soon a crisp knock sounded on the door. Hesitating, I slowly unlocked and opened the door.

"Jaelin?" a deep and smooth male voice asked.

I didn't look up or answer. Then very timidly I said "My mother is not home right now."

Because I was looking down I didn't see the hands reaching towards me, I just felt their cold touch. All went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please Review my story, even if you don't like it, please say so and why so I can make it better

**A/N: Please Review my story, even if you don't like it, please say so and why so I can make it better****.**

**SOPOV**

I knocked on the door, a small click sounded and it swung open. In front of me stood a little girl, her face framed with striking black hair and her skin free from freckles or colouring. She was beautiful.

"Jaelin?" I asked.

I was unsure whether to grab her now or wait for her to answer, I decided to wait.

"My mother is not home right now." although she spoke just above a whisper, her voice was clear.

I decided that now would be the time to take her. The poor mother, to come home and find her daughter not there. I reached out towards her, whilst my associate held a cloth. As I took hold of her shoulders, my associate shoved the cloth against Jaelin's mouth and nose, as soon as she took a breath, she collapsed.

Cradling the girl like a baby, we walked back towards our van.

**JPOV**

It felt like I fell asleep, one moment I was standing at my front door the next I was in a room. It looked like a hospital room, where everything is white and sterile. Sitting in a corner was one of the policemen, he looked up once he realised I was looking at him.

"I'm so sorry", he said as he started to rise. Why are you apologizing? Is what I wanted to ask but my brain wasn't working. When he reached the door four men wearing lab-coats walked in. One of them nodded to policeman as he left.

"How are you feeling?" One of them asked.

I didn't respond, all I wanted was to go home. The person who spoke said something incoherent to another. He then spoke again.

"I know that you must be a little confused, but we have some bad news….your mother was in a fatal collision, I'm sorry to say that she passed away in hospital, you were brought here to be taken care of."

I felt something cool run down my face, I realised that it was a tear. My mother…dead, gone forever, I was never to see her again, never to tell her that I loved her…gone. The silence chilled me; shouldn't they offer some comforting words towards me? I sat there and silently cried for my mother and all the things I didn't say and for all the things I did.

"Now don't be scared, everything will be alright."

For the first time I spoke,

"Your mother's not _dead_ is she? You don't know that everything will be ok and don't tell me that you do"

One man actually seemed quite shocked that I _could_ talk.

"No, you're right we don't know what will happen but we have a fairly good idea." He snickered slightly before continuing "Mmmm, yes we have a fairly good idea about what will happen to you…"

"What are your names?" I asked inquisitively.

"I'm Dr. James Nelson, this is Dr. Aaron Adams, Dr. Peter Smith and this is Dr. Liam McKinnon. We'll leave you now and Tina will bring you some food."

With that they all turned and left. I sat on the hospital bed and wept, for my pain never seemed to cease. Half an hour later a large woman with greying red hair walked in carrying a tray with minestrone soup and a mug of hot chocolate on it.

"Here you go, love."

I broke down crying, my mother used to call me love. I rubbed my eyes; they were red and raw from the tears.

"Sorry." I said to the woman.

"That's ok dear, it's alright to cry for those you love. My name is Tina, what's yours?"

"Jaelin." I answered.

"You're not very talkative are you? That's ok, I'll make up for most of it." She chuckled, "I best leave you in peace, and I hope you like the soup, I made it myself."

As she bustled out I tried the soup, it was delicious.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A great big thank you to my friend Laura, who inspired me to actually get this story into writing and out of my imaginat

**A/N: A great big thank you to my friend Laura, who inspired me to actually get this story into ****writing and out of my imagination. Once again please review even if you don't like it, please tell me so I can change it.**

I screamed, long, twisted claws reached out of the darkness towards me gripping my arms, hot, raspy breathing engulfed my face. Thorns entwined around my legs, tearing into my flesh as I tried to wrench myself free from the monstrous grip that held me.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." A low, hoarse voice crooned into my ear, the smell of rotting flesh overcame me as I struggled to get free. I screeched as long serrated fangs ripped into my shoulder and I felt the warm blood ooze out of the wound.

"Tell me what I want to hear and it will all go away" He said as his coarse tongue ran over the injury.

"No…please." I sobbed.

"Just tell me." The pain started to ebb away.

"I…"

"Tell me." He said just above a whisper, he lips brushed against my ear.

"STOP!" someone shouted.

I awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. Tina stood at the end of my bed staring at me in horror.

"What's wrong!?" she cried.

"A nightmare." I answered, trying to recall what had haunted my dreams.

"You were screaming your head off and tossing and turning. It looked like you were having a fit. Well, as long as you're OK now."

I nodded in response.

"Oh, the doctors want you at 1:00pm to conduct some type of test." Tina suddenly remembered.

I nodded again.

"Well, I'll leave you in peace then." I watched her leave, thinking how lucky she was to be able to move about. I had been here for two days and I still hadn't left my room.

The day passed slowly as I read trashy magazines and sipped on glasses of Coke. At exactly 1:00pm (according to the clock in my room) the door opened to reveal four men in _very _stylish lab coats. I noticed that each one of these men had been here at my arrival to the hospital.

"Are you ready?" Dr. James Nelson asked.

I nodded, (I guess you've noticed that I don't talk much).

I started to get up off the bed, when I was pushed back down again by Dr. Nelson

"No, we're going to wheel you to the testing room."

I lay down again reluctantly as they wheeled me out into the hall. At first I was blinded by the whiteness but as my eyes adjusted I noticed that on either side of the hall there were doors. Once, one of these mysterious doors opened with a woman standing in the doorway but as soon as she saw the doctors she gasped and shut it.

Finally we reached our destination, it was a white door. And on the other side of that white door was a white room (no surprise there) this room looked like a lobby of some sort, it had a blue couch against the wall and a pot plant in the corner. Dr. Nelson moved over to a desk that I hadn't noticed as it blended in with the walls and picked up a clip board.

"Now, Jaelin we are just going to ask you some questions about yourself, nothing personal just medical questions. Is that ok with you?" He asked whilst walking back over to me. I nodded.

"Good. Ok, the first question is do you have asthma?" Dr. Nelson reached bed and sat on the end, he looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. I shook my head in response.

"That's good. Next question, do you have any allergies to any particular type of food, medicine or chemical?" He looked up at me again. I shook my head.

"Perfect. It doesn't really relate to you but as standard procedure we must ask you if you have any heart problems." Again with the expecting look. I shook my head.

"Ok, these are the last two questions, do you have epilepsy or any types of seizures and also do you have any type of learning difficulties?"

I shook my head, and sure I'm just freely going to tell a whole group of men that I can't read or something.

"That's excellent, now if you will just come with us for a little longer."

I sighed, like I have a choice. You know being wheeled around on a hospital bed is so much hard work; it really takes the energy out of you. At the other end of the lobby/ room next to the desk there was a pair of double doors, wheeling me through the doors I was overwhelmed by the strong, pungent smell of antiseptics. The designers of this room got it spot on it really did look like the operating rooms you see on shows like House and Grey's Anatomy even down to the surgeons standing next to the surgical instruments.

I felt my heart quicken in pace, why were we here? Dr. Nelson looked down at me and smiled reassuringly before saying "There is no need to feel frightened in any way, we won't hurt you."

"Why are we here?" I said trying to sound tougher than I felt.

"To determine you future. We are going to make you better, trust us."

"I'm not sick." I whispered.

"Just trust us Jaelin, we will make you better." Dr. Nelson said still smiling.

"Yes, trust us." All the other men chorused in unison, all smiling.

I struggled to heave myself off the bed but was held down by two of the doctors.

"Now, now Jaelin you don't want to cause a fuss. And even if you were to leave you would have nowhere to go…" He let his voice trail off dramatically. I sighed, it was true I would have nowhere to go. Once again I lay down reluctantly as the doctors pushed my closer to the operating table. I went limp as they lifted me up onto it; I lay there trying not to move, not to breath, nothing. I wanted to fight back not to let them get me but the realization of not having a family, nowhere to go, no home, hurt me, cut me like a knife across exposed skin, ouch.

"Here we go." Hey isn't that a line from a movie? Before I could finish that thought a bright light blinded me, causing me to wince. I closed my eyes, trying to get away from the light but not before I saw an oxygen mask move towards my face and not before I heard the words: "Ready the wings."

I slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Jaelin is pronounced Jay-Lin

**A/N: Jaelin is pronounced Jay-L****in. Sorry if this chapter is lame, I had trouble thinking of something to write. This chapter goes to those who just want to be different and as always my friend and co-writer, Laura.**

I remember back to a time when I was younger, my mother had just had an operation, she told me that it felt really weird because one moment she was surrounded by doctors and then the next she was awake and with family who were telling her the operation had been a success. Mother also said that operations were nothing to be frightened of because you don't remember a thing. But I thought as darkness swept over me that I wound remember my ordeal, I would remember the agony of waking, the haze that filled my vision, the murmurs and the incoherent messages 'they' said to each other, I would remember feeling pressure but not knowing what it was made by. I don't know how long it lasted, an hour? A month? But then finally I was alone, nothing existed except the dark and the steady rhythm of my heart beats.

Memories flooded me: I was back in second grade, it was recess and we had just gotten the results for a test, as usual I got 100. I was walking towards a spare seat in the shade when a boy in my class approached me and started calling me a freak for getting every question correct and accused me of cheating because if I didn't get an A+ in everything, my father would hit me. Although that wasn't all true, it hurt to know that the other children hated me. All my life I wanted to be someone else, I wanted to be stupid, I wanted a normal family, I wanted a father who loved me just the way I was and a mother who wasn't depressed or hyped up on antibiotics. I wanted to be _normal, _but that wasn't the case.

I was a 10 year old girl whose IQ was off the charts, who was incredibly scared of everything, who was unnaturally shy and who had been ridiculed all her life and called a freak. I was just different, an individual and the greater society was just frightened of what I was capable of doing.

I want to be a different person….

I want to be a different person….

I want to be a differ…

I want to be……

I want to……

I want…..

I wan…

I……

A sound pierced my silence, the sound of death, the sound of pure agony, the pitch alone could tear the universe apart. The sound was coming from me….

The pain hit me like an atomic bomb, no it was worse than that. I would rather have had all my organs pulled out through my nose and then while I'm still alive have all my toes and fingers hacked off with a butter knife, then have my arms and legs chopped off the same way, a thousand times over.

Not a full minute had passed but it felt like an eternity before the pain eased but I was still throbbing all over, like a pain full headache.

"Jaelin? Can you hear me? Move your hand if you can."

I struggled against the fog that had engulfed my brain to find the muscles that moved my fingers.

"Jaelin! Oh I was so frightened, I thought we had lost you for sure."

"Tina, control yourself. Let her come to at her own pace." A stern but soothing voice interrupted Tina's rambling. Once again struggling through the dark, I tried to open my eyes. An awful moan escaped my lips, squinting in the bright light I noticed that I was still on the operating table. I was mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted. Opening my eyes again, getting them used to the light I noticed my arm. From wrist to elbow from elbow to shoulder was a thick, raised, purple scar running along the inside. I choked back tears as I stared at my hand, four jagged scars run up each of my fingers and one along my thumb. I looked at my other arm, they were identical. I was shocked, even if I had been out for a day these wounds would never have had time to heal, it would have taken _months. _The extremity of these wounds was frightening.

"I see you've noticed the scars, sorry about that." Dr. Nelson gave me an apologetic smile, "but they were inevitable."He turned to Tina, "Can you make up some of your chicken and vegetable soup for Jaelin?"

"Sure." Tina said pushing passed some of the by-standers.

"Um, Dr. Nelson," one of them said, "It isn't advised that the patient has solids, her system might not be up to it." He stood there lamely waiting for a response, then Dr. Nelson turned back to me.

"Jaelin, did you like Tina's soup?" I nodded, it hurt to do so. Dr. Nelson noticed my discomfort.

"Try not to move too much if it hurts you. I don't want you to feel any discomfort but Tina will bring you some soup and if _you_ want to you may have some."

At that moment Tina came back in wheeling a trolley in front of her. On top was a bowl of steaming soup, a jug of water, a teapot and a plate of cookies, underneath was a plastic sippy cup, a few tea cups and a thermos flask. Stopping at my bed, Tina put the soup, sippy cup (with water in it) and a tea cup onto a tray and placed it on my stomach, looking at me she said "Sorry, but can I leave it there?"

"Mmmm." Was all I could manage. Then she started handing out tea cups to the few people in the room and either filling them with tea or the substance in the thermos. From behind my head (not literally) Tina pulled out a chair and placed it next to my bed, sitting on it she asked me if she could spoon feed me as I couldn't do it myself. I blinked, she took it as a yes. Carefully she started spooning the food into my mouth. It reminded me of when I was little and hospitalized, my mother had spoon fed me then as well.

Tina giggled as some soup spilled out of my mouth and dribbled down my chin. As much as I wanted to eat the soup it burnt my throat and made me want to gag.

Wiping the soup from my chin, Tina placed the sippy cup straw near my mouth coaxing me to drink, opening my mouth gradually, Tina squeezed the bottle forcing the liquid to come out. Choking slightly before swallowing I drank half the bottle before I turned my head away to say 'enough'.

Tina then lent over and wiped some hair from my sweaty forehead. Her eyes were full of love and compassion yet, hurt and pain. Standing Tina moved back over to the trolley and offered the cookies to the others. Taking her place was Dr. Nelson, he picked up my scared hand and held it between his, turning his dark green eyes to my face he put my hand down and placed his on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Jaelin, you are a very strong person even though you are only ten years old. Most other girls would have freaked out and tried to run away, but you are smarter than them, you are better."

Right at that moment I found my voice, "Just like you said, that you'll make me better."

"Yes that's correct," His voice full of admiration, "We have made you better, but do not be frightened. I made you like this first of all for you to assist in saving the world and secondly so that we as the nation of Australia can seem better than America in the area of DNA grafting. But don't worry about that now, what you need to be doing is relaxing and exercising those muscles in your back." He chuckled at the end as if he'd made a joke. I came to the conclusion that Dr. Nelson was as insane as my Great-Aunt Elsie, who also had periods of sanity. "Saving the world" What was this guy on?? Why would we want to be like America?? And what was DNA grafting? I knew what DNA _was, _but 'grafting' and with what?

At that moment my body contracted and screwed up into a ball as it was wreaked by bone breaking tremors, the pain was unbearable, more painful than the atomic bomb pain, the only coherent thought I had was,

_let my die now so this pain will stopstopSTOP!_

I held my head in agony. I then felt strong arms entwine around me, holding me against their chest, they rocked me back and forth until the pain leeched away, leaving me feeling helpless and weak. Looking upwards I was met by dark green eyes full of concern and worry. The face soon contorted into a menacing scowl then glaring at one of the 'others' in the room, Dr. Nelson growled "What…Was…That?" The unfortunate person on the receiving end of this viciousness just stammered idiotically "I…I don't know."

"Mmmm, I see**. **_ You _don't know what nearly destroyed our most prized possession, the creature we spent millions of dollars on. Yes how silly of me to think that you would have the answer, because you aren't the exact person who drew the plans for the procedure and you aren't that very person who told me nothing could possibly go wrong."

Dr. Nelson drew me closer to his chest, whist stroking my hair softly, just like a protective father would. He whispered into my hair "I'm sorry for that display of anger, I don't want you to feel frightened or threatened here, I want you to feel safe and loved."

With much ease he picked me up as if I weighed nothing and carried me to 'my room'. Tina followed right behind muttering to herself that the Professors won't be happy about our exit. When we reached 'my room' I noticed that it had changed considerably.

The bed wasn't a hospital bed but a four-poster bed with dark blue hangings, in the corner there was a dark pine desk with a laptop, above the desk were some shelves filled with books and against the other wall was a mahogany chest of drawers with elaborate carvings in the side and brass handles. The walls had also been re-painted a nice natural cream, with the feature wall a midnight blue. Dr. Nelson placed me gently on the bed "Now that you have been awaken from your beauty sleep, you'll have to get into a routine here, but in saying that you'll also have free reign of this place just like a princess. But it would be best if caught up on some natural sleep, ok?" Backing slowly out of the room Dr. Nelson called gently "Sleep well, Princess Jaelin." Chuckling softly to himself, he turned off the light and closed the door. The last thought I had before I fell into a dreamless sleep was that Dr. Nelson would make a good father apart from the fact that he seemed half crazed.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. This is a very long chapter compared to what I usually write, sorry if it's too long though. Please review, it makes me happy. **

**From Raven xo.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is from Dr

**A/N: ****This chapter is from Dr. Nelson's POV. I wanted to tell you all how the operation went but, I couldn't think of any other way to it but this way. Once again this goes to Laura and all the people who reviewed the last chapter and who have reviewed. Thank you!! **

**Oh and "I love Edward Cullen!" – Hey I'm a Twilight Fan what can I say…..**

I knew that the scars would eventually heal and that the swelling would go down so, gazing at the once perfect face of Jaelin Clarent, I couldn't help but feel triumphant in the fact that the surgery was _almost_ a complete success. Standing there I watched her sleep, I was surprised that Jaelin wasn't awake and crying in agony because one would think that having all your bones removed and replaced with a revolutionary metal alloy compound would be painful. Almost as silent as the rising sun I shut the door and started off down the never ending hallways, stopping outside one of these identical doors I took a deep breath and went inside.

"Dr. Nelson you're late, as per usual." I groaned inwardly, dear apple, I didn't realise _she_ would be here.

"Good morning Professor Thompson, I hope you've had a glorious day." Trying to be polite and courteous.

"Don't use that tone with me, take a seat. Now before I was interrupted I was going to ask about the procedure that was held late last evening. As I wasn't notified I wasn't able to make it in time, so in future I'm the first person to inform of such things. Am I clear?" I felt like a school child again being told off by the principal. Professor Thompson turned to me as if I was to answer "Yes Professor Thompson, crystal clear." But, as I was a civilized adult I merely nodded and waited for her to continue her rant. But instead of continuing she kept looking at me, expecting a response, waiting.

"Dr. Nelson I do believe it was you who conducted the procedure, so would you like to 'fill me in'." She said in that voice that means she's giving you a second chance. I silently counted to ten before starting.

"The patients bones were successfully removed and replaced with a metal alloy compound-"

"Why?" Professor Thompson interrupted.

"To make the bones stronger and lighter than her original ones. The bones in her back where then reconstructed to fit in the joints of the wings"

"_Her_." The Professor once again interrupted.

"You say it's like a bad thing, Professor." Getting frustrated now, "The wing joints where then placed into the extra space and then the surrounding skin was stitched up seamlessly."

"What about the nerves Doctor and the muscles and the DNA?"

"Yes well, before the operation commenced the patient was injected with avian DNA into multiple places. We haven't connected the nerves from the brain to the wings yet, just in case the body rejected the DNA and alien attachments to the body. Muscles will be the easiest part of all this, you need not be bored with the facts."

"You sound very confident that this whole modus operandi will be a complete success, am I right?"

"Yes, I believe that it will be."

"Well, in my opinion, only an imbecile believes that they are certain about something."

"Are you certain about that fact, professor" I answered curtly.

"Humph, you aren't hoodwinking me into my own trap, Doctor. I have heard of these word games you like to play, and I just thought you might like to know that I like games as well." Professor Thompson replied even more curtly than myself.

"Professor" A quite large man with a large bald patch asked timidly.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Er, have we decided on a date for the next procedure"

"Does it look like I have the answer? No, for your information I don't know you'll have to ask Dr. Nelson about that." She turned to me sharply "Well"

"I guess the next procedure will be when Jaelin has recovered, I also believe it would be best if we told her that we were operating on her." I knew I sounded soft but who wants a mad, uncontrollable ten year old that has the brain power to kill us all! And no, I'm not overreacting.

"You think it would be a good idea to tell her?"

"Yes, no one wants an angry child on their hands."

"Tell her when she wakes up. I've had enough of your stupid and idiotic jabbering, this board meeting is now officially adjourned." With that she stalked out of the room. The bitch. We all breathed an audible sigh of relief, thank beef jerky that was over. Because I don't believe in God.

**A HUGE thank you to Demelza for letting me use her last name (Professor Thompson) and to Laura for letting me use her first name (Professor Thompson). The character P. Thompson isn't based on these two girls****, they are the total opposite. I hoped you liked this chapter and could you review, it makes me soooooo HAPPY!! Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I didn't mention that the credit for the metal bones goes to my friend Gemma and Laura brought up a good point, "What about the T-cells, aka white blood cells?" Stuff them I say, even though without them you'd have no immune system…Hope you like this chapter. Oh and back to Jaelin's POV.**

I woke in a dark room, momentarily confused. The ache through out my body was back although it was bearable. The alarm clock emitted a feint glow, which cast eerie shadows about the room. I fumbled for the lamp switch on the bed side table, blinded by the light I screwed my eyes up tight waiting for the stars to disappear, opening them slowly I took in my surroundings, the desk, the chest of draws and lastly my eyes fell on a second door towards my left that I hadn't noticed before - a bathroom maybe? Lifting the covers off of myself I noticed that I was still in the hospital gown, resisting the urge to rip it off, I rose into a sitting position, swinging my legs round and onto the floor (which by the way was made from very nice carpet). I paused…my back felt as if something was resting against it or weighted down slightly, I turned, half expecting something to be there. Leaning against the bed post I stood shakily, my legs feeling as if they were made from jelly or something, I started towards the door which I hoped led to a toilet. Shifting my weight, I breathed in deeply, just crossing the room had left me exhausted.

Opening the door I fumbled for the light switch, the first thing my eyes fell on was this massive bath directly in front of me, the floor was made of white, shiny marble, the walls a rich cream, contrasting nicely with the ceiling that was made of this opalescent stuff. The huge bath consumed about ¼ of the room at the far end, about a metre from the door, pushed against the corner was a shower, a toilet stood on the right wall between the bath and shower and on the left side was obviously the sink and mirror. Shuffling over to the toilet, I thought about all the stories I'd ever read and how the characters never seemed too got to the toilet or bathe (maybe because it's boring to read about). When I finished I washed my hands, avoiding my reflection. I hate the way I look; sure some might say I was pretty or even beautiful with my raven hair that fell dead straight to the centre of my back, alabaster skin and eyes that are such an intense ice blue that many shuddered under my gaze, plus 'they' found me even more attractive because I'm tall and thin (too skinny I say, you can see my ribs!). Looking up (just peeking) I saw my hair; I could literally see the grease and oil in it.

"A shower." I decided, startled to hear the sound of my own voice aloud.

Turning on the hot water I undid the gown, a feint rustle caught my attention though it wasn't the gown (now lying on the floor).

Something light brushed against my spine. Someone or something was in the room with me and I was NAKED!!

I waited to be grabbed from behind or hear the sound of breathing, but I didn't hear anything, slowly I turned, my heart racing inside my chest, the blood pulsing in my veins, I gasped. My reflection stared at me from across the room, but a great shadow loomed behind me, the blackest of black, the shadow seemed to consume everything in the room. I tried to scream, spinning sharply, automatically going into defence mode, kick, punch, fight. The shadow was gone…there was nothing but the sound of running water, splashing down the drain and my own heavy breathing. Reaching into the shower I turned off the tap and held my breath, nothing. Turning once again, I glanced about the room, looking everywhere but in the mirror. Eyes downcast I walked over to the sink and slowly raised my head, frightened eyes stared back at me partially covered by a fringe and still the shadow loomed behind me, closer this time, as I stared at the shadow the more it didn't look like one. It appeared –don't call me crazy– to be made of feathers, just turning my head, directly behind my right shoulder was this massive, black wall of feathers. I reached up hesitantly and brushed my fingers across the surface, soft and light, the feathers seemed to shudder under my touch. Turning my head to the left, the same wall of feathers, dark and forbidding, yet they weren't. I didn't stand there long pondering about the mystery feathers, before my name was called. I started to dread someone finding me, what would they thing of the wall of feathers, what would I do…

"Jaelin?"

"Wait." I called back deliberating on what to do.

"Are you in the bathroom, love?" It was Tina, I decided to put back on the gown and leave the room. Slowly putting the gown on all the while reminding Tina that I was fine, I worried about whether the wall would follow me.

"Come on Jaelin, Dr. Nelson wants to see you, plus you still need breakfast."

"Alright." I opened the door slowly, waiting to see the reaction on Tina's face, but she gave no hint to say that she could see the wall of feathers.

"You need to get some clothes on, silly." Tina commented, chuckling, "Here, in this draw." She pointed to the second draw on the chest. Moving over I opened it up and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, in the top draw were some undies, throwing those on Tina led me out of the room and down the hall bare foot.

"Tell me if your legs are getting sore, ok? Are you feeling hungry?" Once the word 'hungry' was mentioned my stomach rumbled. Laughing at the bewildered look upon my face Tina led me down yet another hallway and into a room that that quite obviously a kitchen. Lifting me up as if I weighed nothing Tina sat me on the bench and lent next to me.

"Welcome to the kitchen, it's all you can eat here love, ask for what ever you want."

I though suddenly of all the foods my mother wouldn't allow me to eat because she believed that any fatty or sugary foods would ruin my skin and my figure.

"If it's no trouble could I please have a bowl of Coco-Pops?"

"It's no trouble at all and what beautiful manners you have, won't be more than a moment." The manners were another part of my mothers strict up bringing. Sitting cross-legged on a kitchen bench, eating Coco-Pops went against almost everything my mother thought was proper and lady like.

"It's like you've never had Coco-Pops before, I've never seen anyone eat that fast. Except for maybe my son after a footy match." She laughed, I loved her laugh, her_ real_ laugh it was infectious, as soon as she started I was spitting my food everywhere_._

"I'm so sorry-" I began, whilst wiping the food from my mouth

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up later. Let's go see Dr. Nelson. Yeah?"

"Will you really clean it up? I mean I can do it if you want."

"No, I wont clean it up someone else will do it. But you've become quite the chatter box, haven't you?"

Lifting me off the bench, Tina took my hand and we walked back down the hallway, finally coming to our destination, an elevator. Pressing the 'up' button, Tina hummed an unknown tune still holding my hand, I didn't mind, her hand was soft and it gave me comfort. As the doors opened Tina stepped inside, the elevator was slightly cramped and there were only two people in it. I didn't want to be in such an elevator when there were more than two.

"Next stop, Dr. Nelson's lair." Tina cackled psychotically as the doors closed, leaving me feeling freaked out. I felt the sensation of being lifted then it stopped. The doors opened to reveal a circular room, except at the far end where the wall was straight to match the straight section of the wall where the elevator doors were. Lining the walls were mahogany shelves crammed with books, in the centre of the room was a desk covered completely in papers, books and a few lolly wrappers, behind the desk in a large leather chair sat Dr. Nelson, looking much consumed in a book. In that instant - it was like an epiphany – I realised that Dr. Nelson wasn't that old, actually he wasn't old at all; I swear at the most he looked like he was in his late thirties, plus whilst reading Dr. N wasn't scary looking either because having one's glasses perched precariously on the end of one's nose doesn't make you look very threatening.

"Dr. Nelson, earth to Dr. Nelson." Tina sang in a high pitched voice. Dr. Nelson glanced up and in that moment he looked positively thrilled to see us.

"Jaelin, how brilliant to see you up and about. Are you feeling well?" he said while brushing papers off his lap. Standing up he threw his arms wide open, "Welcome to my humble abode. Even though it's only meant to be a study, I practically live here, as you can probably see." Striding over he grasped Tina's hand in a firm handshake, then turning to me he clasped his hand onto my shoulder and smiled at me reassuringly.

"You might be wondering as to why I've called you here, the reason is you're here to discuss your fate."

_Come again? What, was he going to kill me?_

He continued, "I know it sounds strange and I may seem strange at times, but believe me miss, to be different is a good thing, people remember you, sometimes not for the right reasons but still it's a start and you can always change their minds about you later. Anyway going completely off track, your fate…well where to start-"

"Maybe at the start?" Tina cut in. He shook his head, and then pulled a strange face, it looked like he had sucked on a lemon and there was a bad smell in the air.

"No, not completely from the start, that would be a bad idea…Jaelin, what I told you after your operation was true, you were changed to assist in the saving of the world, again I may sound crazy, mad as a hatter but believe me love, it's best if you hear this from me and not from some emotionally challenged hypocrite who doesn't care about how you feel but, only cares for their own financial gain. Are you with me so far?"

Was that a trick question? Der, of course I was. Being a child genius/prodigy doesn't make you slow; if anything it makes you _smarter_. Instead of saying all that, I merely nodded.

"Good, coz' the next part gets a little hard." He paused, as if to make sure I got all that, "Have you noticed anything strange this morning, anything at all?" I had two things to point out:

1. 'The next part' wasn't hard at all, it was just a question

2. I had noticed something strange – the wall of feathers

So I nodded.

"Yes, you understand or yes you saw something strange?" Dr. N prompted gently.

"Yes, to both I guess…" I left my answer open; not explaining what I saw would make him reveal more. He merely stared at me; no he wasn't staring at _me_ but behind me. I flicked my eyes quickly to the right, making it appear like I was glancing around the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark shadow, I thought I had my poker face on, obviously not because Dr. Nelson saw my unease.

"Do you want to talk?" Dr. N asked politely.

"No, I want _you_ to explain." I replied curtly.

Up until that moment it hadn't even crossed my mind that they could be wings, up until that moment I thought I was just seeing things, up until that moment I had been innocent, up until that moment I had tried to convince myself that I was normal, now never again would I tell myself that not even it my darkest, deepest dreams. I was now an experiment, even more of a weirdo and a freak than I had been before, someone to be frightened of. No, I'd never be normal.

**A/N: Just wanted to leave it open to annoy some people, sorry it took a while to write this chapter, I had a few assignments to do. Oh I just wanted to mention what songs I listened to while typing this:**

**(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher – Jackie Wilson**

**Congratulations – Blue October**

**Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequin**

**Take Me Away – Plain White T's**

**The 2 In the Middle Are My Favourite Songs Ever!! Although I do have other favourite songs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope the ending to the last chapter wasn't confusing. Please review; if you do I'll answer back. Oh, coz' that will make you review, ****for sure, lol. Oh and again this is for Laura, who is always there for support, even if your ideas are lame, and who also gives great advice, when you have lame ideas.**

I stared at Dr. Nelson in horror.

"You did what to me?! How dare you! How **DARE**you!! You have taken my future and destroyed it, completely annihilated it!!" I paused for breath. Dr. Nelson had just told me that they had put avian DNA into my body, grafted wings onto my back, completely altered my bone structure and I had to have another operation to connect the nerves in the wings to my brain, like hell that'll happen.

"Jaelin, you have to understand. We changed you for the good of not only the nation, but also the whole world. In these circumstances, you can't just think of yourself all the time…" I cut him off.

"Only think of myself?!" I screeched, leaping up from my chair, up turning it in the process. "I never think of myself, I always put others first. How dare you do this to me without my consent! How dare you!" I jabbed my finger at him and said with such ferocity, that any normal person would have shrunk back in fear,

"_How dare you._"

"Jaelin please calm down, it isn't healthy."

"Healthy, healthy!" I roared, still pointing at him, "You dare to tell me about healthy, is having freaking wings healthy? Answer me that! Is being this angry _healthy_? Well Mister as I seem to recall it was _you_ who made me this angry, no wait, I'm not angry, I'm furious, no I'm more than that, I'm exasperated. So don't you dare tell me what to do, or I'll…I'll…I'll…ARGGGHHH!!!" I shrieked, shoving all the papers off Dr. Nelson's desk and onto the floor. I know that it was irresponsible and juvenile but due to the circumstances I wasn't thinking straight at that moment.

"No having wings isn't healthy. But that's not the point; the point is that you're being childish and immature. Please sit down this instant and contain yourself. Thank you." He took in a deep breath and held it, before letting it out in a rush, "If anyone else had told you and you had reacted like that they would probably have put you down. But as it is myself I'll let it go, but next time if you react like that I'll be forced to sedate you. Okay?"

"What do you mean by '_put me down'_? Like _kill_ me? How inhumane is that? Are we living in a world where killing is looked upon as a good thing? And you're telling _me_ to behave _myself _and _calm down_. Calm down sir, I think not!"

As I was still standing in front of his desk I placed my hands firmly on the desk in front of him and stared into his eyes and poured all of my hatred, pain, loss and anger into these words:

"Change. Me. Back…NOW!!"

Staring calmly back at me, into my cold, hate filled eyes, Dr. Nelson calmly responded, "Yes, they would put you down, just like a dog. And I know that you're not a dog, but 'they' don't care. So are you going to behave?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Unless you want to be sedated and killed, then...no."

I sighed, "Well then, I'll _try_ to be good, but I'm not making any promises. One false move and I'll have your guts out of your nose before you can say….arrrghhhh. Understand?"

"Okay but I ask the questions. Now that we've got that settled, we'll get you back into the operating theater and complete that last stage of your transformation, bwahahaha." He continued to laugh for a bit before I coughed; it was one of those coughs you do to interrupt someone. It worked. "Sorry, I thought it was funny. Obviously not, um well do you want to get this over and done with or wait a bit longer?"

I took a deep breath, should I try to put off the inevitable? Why wait, my doom was approaching rapidly and I wasn't fast enough to run away.

"I'll do it now." I choked out, feeling a wave of defeat wash over me.

"Brilliant, follow me and this will all be over before you can say 'what have you done?' in one breath." I started after Dr. Nelson, before I realised that Tina wasn't following. All through my tantrum, Tina had remained seated in her chair, turning back towards Tina I stared at her with my best impression of frightened bambi eyes.

"I can't, I sorry love I know that you want me to come, but it's against the rules." Quickly she hopped off her chair and came over to give me a swift hug, as soon as she let go, Tina turned away and stepped into the elevator compartment.

"Come along now Jaelin, we have a lot to get through."

Dr. Nelson led me into a stairwell, down a flight of stairs, through another door and into a waiting room similar to the 'Dreaded Waiting Room of Despair' or 'that other white room that I had to wait in before'. Going through the double doors, the same smell of antiseptics hit me and I felt nauseated. And once again in the middle of the room stood the operating table, surrounded by surgeons, I felt as if ominous music should be playing or at least there should be thunder and lightning, I mean come on people.

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little green." Dr. Nelson commented. I wanted to snap back at him that he would feel a little sick too, if he knew that someone was genetically modifying his DNA to that of a bird.

Lying once again, on that cold, hard table I felt that at least this time I had chosen my fate and that it was a choice that I had made, not by some crazy 'Doctors'.

"Breath in Jaelin, and just relax. Float away up into the sky, like a flower petal. Take a deep breathe and float away…"

Dr. Nelson might have said more but I was doing just as he had told me. I floated up above the clouds, over the ocean, across a desert, into oblivion, into nothing. And in that moment of limbo, when I was neither awake nor asleep, I felt for the first time in my life that I was free, peaceful, at ease…

**A/N: **** This operation is the last one, were the doctors will connect the nerves in the wings to her brain, enhance her muscles and they will also do something else (but that is surprise). Moohahahahaahahah. Lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is from Professor Laura Thompson's view, viewing the second operation ****performed on Jaelin. LTPOV = Laura Thompson Point of View. Thanks to Laura once again for providing support and long complicated words to make me sound smarter.**

**LTPOV**

I stood in the shadows viewing the proceedings with contempt; it was all going to slow for my liking. A few times one of the surgeons would stop and glanced over their shoulder, towards the direction of myself. I knew I looked impressive, with my high waisted pants, white blouse and Jimmy Choo shoes, with my blond hair twisted up into a French twist bun. I gazed upon the face of Jaelin, so peaceful, perfect, alone. I watched from afar when the surgeons opened up her skin, injected her with foul chemicals, and caused her more harm than good. But what do _I_ care? She is nothing to me, _nothing_. If this fails there are more just like her to be taken from their families, more children to cause harm towards. No, I told myself strongly, I was letting my thoughts get away from me. All I want is an army, of perfection, of brilliance, of strength. An army that doesn't feel fear or pain, an army that no man would dare to strike, an army...of children.

Dr. Nelson came to stand next to me – the whole time I was present he had been by the side of Jaelin – he observed me with a vague expression on his face.

"How is the procedure going?" I queried; my face expressionless.

"It goes well, how do you fare? You are looking a little pale." Nelson still stared at me with his deep, green eyes.

"I have naturally pale skin, but what is it to you Dr. Nelson?" I retorted, he has the cheek to ask me of my health? But then again he might have just been trying to be polite, but never the less.

"It is nothing to me Professor; I was merely attempting to be courteous." He replied, still staring.

I could take it no longer, "Stop staring at me Dr. Nelson, or I will be forced to remove your eyesight."

He chuckled "I thought you wanted to be looked at, oh well never mind, no harm done I suppose." Changing subjects quite abruptly he continued, "I hope this is the last operation" Casting his eyes towards me once again he hurried on, "So that we can start the training process of course."

I stared straight ahead not wanting to look at his eyes, so full of awareness and wisdom. I sound love sick I said silently to myself.

Striding almost noiselessly across the room (high heels make noise) I sat down in a chair opposite the operating table.

One of the surgeons taking part in the procedure gasped. When someone gasps in a life threatening situation, it is nearly always bad. Almost at once all the surgeons crowded around her cranium, inserting more needles and various instruments into her brain.

"What's wrong?" I heard Dr. Nelson call from across the room, has he never heard of an inside voice?

"Just a malfunction in the equipment, it will alright soon."

But the longer I sat there staring at the bustling surgeons the more it looked like this wasn't getting better. Quickly I strode over.

"Do you know who I am? Yes, good. I'm the one who pays you to do a damn good job. Now you are going to tell me what's wrong with my patient right now or suffer the consequences." I demanded at the nearest man.

"Well…um, see the problem is." He stuttered.

"Spit it out." I said cutting him off.

"Okay, something has gone wrong; we don't know whether it's the equipment or the patient herself."

At that moment one of the electrical drills malfunctioned, sending sparks flying, whilst making high pitched whining noises, and as the drill shook and shuddered, nobody seem to realise until the last minute that the drill was still lodged into Jaelin's skull.

"Get...It...Out!!" I screeched pointing at the drill, I didn't want millions of dollars to go down the drain because of a _drill _malfunctioning. While I watched the doctors rush around like headless chickens, fetching swabs and more chemicals and I was pushed to aside – roughly.

"Are we going to lose her now or will she be brain damaged or what?" I managed to ask one of the surgeons walking briskly past.

"No, no nothing that serious. Although there might be some scaring, but we can't really help that now can we? But could you please go into the waiting area, for this has now become a very, _very_ delicate procedure, as we don't know what has occurred here. Please step out, thank you."

"Just one more thing, when will this operation conclude?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, we will fix her up, evaluate what has happened and then send her back to you. Now can you please step outside?"

"That is no way to speak to me, you_ do_ know who I am, don't you? Fine I'll get out, but as soon as something happens, even if it is minuscule, you will get me straight away. Yes? Good."

At that I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room. Just because they are doctors gives them no right to speak to me like that, how rude. So there I found myself, in the sitting room sipping a skinny decaf latte whilst reading 'Who' magazine, waiting for this all to blow over.

**A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter, I didn't, not really. Anyway, thank you to all that have reviewed and also added me to their Favorite Author or Story, blah blah blah…Thanks to those people**** and they can all get a brand new shiny Volvo (Just coz' Edward Cullen has one!!) LOL….sorry bout that. Argggghhhh, curse Australia!!!! We have to wait till December the 12th!!!!**

**From Daina/ Raven-Fly Away**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, it's just that I waited till I was on school holidays. Thanks to Laura, for sitting with me and giving up her lunch times to help me out. Oh, and there is a twist, sorry in advance.**

**In Jaelin's POV. **

I guess that I still believed that I was dreaming. In a sense I felt as though it all wasn't real in my heart, but my brain was telling me that it was possible. So, for the first time in my life I couldn't work something out, I was confused.

I awoke in a room that felt familiar, yet I didn't know where I was. I felt pain, yet I couldn't pin point where it was coming from. I felt afraid, yet I didn't know why.

My eyes opened to mere slits, the room was dark, although I could make out the shapes of furniture. A pounding in my head was the first feeling I had, but I didn't know where it originated. Have you ever noticed the presence of your hair? I never did, because I've always had it, but when it's gone, it's the first thing you notice. My hair was my barrier between myself and the outside world, I used it to cover my face when I didn't want to be seen, it was there to flick at annoying people or flies. Now it was gone, the fringe, the long dark tresses hanging down mid-back, now I was uncovered, my shield was gone. I was exposed.

I reached up tentatively towards my skull, running my slim fingers over the nakedness of my cranium. Looking back now I bet that if anyone had been watching me I must have looked a little bit like Voldemort in 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' and yes, I have seen the movie, it was very good. And then I died, in a metaphoric sense, of course. Nevertheless I felt as if my heart was torn in two, as if my best friend had died, the tears came before I could stop them. I've never been one to show my emotions, but when I want to be I can be a blubbering mess.

"It's just hair it will grow back soon", I whispered to myself, my voice hoarse from lack of use. I hoped against hope that this dream was really the dream that I was dreaming and not some sick reality. The sentence made sense to me…

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I tried to ignore the pain that was currently sweeping through my body. The tears blurred my vision, making it harder to find my way about the room. If my theory was correct I was situated in 'my bedroom', meaning that approximately 3 steps ahead of me was the door to the bathroom. Fumbling for the handle, I shuffled into the other room. Avoiding the light switch, I somehow made my way across to the mirror. Knowing what I looked like was, in a way, harder than not knowing. Staring at the sink I held a mental battle with myself. Look, don't look, look, don't look. I got the better of myself and looked. Staring back at me was the same face, crystal blue eyes, cherub lips with a very pronounced cupid's arrow, straight nose, high cheekbones, and alabaster skin. Yet running from one temple to the other, where my hair line should have been, was a thick, purple, raised scar. My head was a patchwork of fine hairline scars, completely desolate of hair. More tears fell into my hands, I was now hideous. I truly looked like something from Frankenstein's laboratory.

_Weeping won't help you now_, I told myself sternly, but in hindsight saying that made it worse.

_I want to be different, I want to be different, I want to…._I started to concentrate hard.

You know when you want something so much, you try to wish it into being? That was sort of what I did, I concentrated hard on my hair, how it felt, the length, the colour, everything it was. I realised that I was concentrating so hard, that I forgot to loosen my grip on the sink, pins and needles shot up my arm. After I removed my fingers from the sink and wiggled them for a bit, the sensation wouldn't lessen, in fact it intensified. Soon I was clutching my hands to my chest, trying to somehow smother the pain, in that instant, the feeling reached a climax and then vanished although not entirely, there must have been an after affect because little jets of electricity ran through my veins up towards my head. Slowly removing my hands, I hesitated for a moment, just in case the intense pain came back. Another thing I have noticed is that if you are concentrating on one thing, you seem to be less aware of what's around you. I was concentrating so much on my hands, that I didn't feel a light brush upon my shoulder, it was only there for an instant before I flicked my head, the kind of flick you do to get hair off of your shoulder or to flick away an annoying fly, before I realised that flicking my head wouldn't work anymore as I didn't have any hair to flick in the fist place. But as I flicked my head something brushed the left side of my face, only for a moment, at this time I was still looked down at the sink trying to avoid my reflection completely. Getting annoyed now, I looked up sharply to see if it actually was a fly buzzing around my head. I gazed back at the face I didn't want to see, my own.

A scream caught in my throat, instead of a scarred cranium, my head was covered in lush, black curls. Not my original hair, but hair nevertheless. As I stood staring at my hair, my brain came up with a series of answers to the only question I had, "Why do I have hair?"

Answer 1. I am dreaming, and the dream about losing my hair was another dream, and this is the counter dream to that dream.

Answer 2. I have somehow been transported into the future, where my hair is curly.

Answer 3. I have somehow produced a 'glamour', which I think is the most likely of the 3, nevertheless it is very far fetched.

So I am posed with a question with no known answer. I reached up tenderly to touch my hair, pulling one of the tight curls, watching it bounce upwards again. It was real hair, attached to my skull at the roots, I tugged at the curls and a sharp pain was the response. For the second time in my life I was confused, confusion is a strange emotion, all my life I've had the answers to everything, got A+ on all of my tests, never set a toe out of line, yet this was different, I was in an environment that I wasn't well equipped for, my brain wasn't needed here, so henceforth with out my brain I am essentially nothing, now I know that without anyone's brain they are nothing, the brain is the central control centre, but unlike some people I use my brain, without my supreme intelligence, I am nothing, I have no personality because I don't need one, I get by on wit and sarcasm and knowledge. So, at this point my brain, all my knowledge, intelligence, wit and sarcasm was useless, it all flew out the window. That in a way is incorrect, as there are no windows in the room and all those things can't just leave your head and 'fly'.

Still pulling at the curls I shuffled out of the room and sat down at the desk in the corner. Reaching out blindly (the light still wasn't on) I searched for the laptop that I knew was there, my fingers brushed something cold and hard, I noticed this time that my senses were heightened although I had my eyes shut, I could 'see' where everything was in my minds eye. Pressing the on button, the computer flashed into life, now opening my eyes I could see my surroundings properly.

Have I ever told you how much I love Google? Well I'll say it now, I love Google, it is very handy when I want to brush up on my Latin. I figured that I wasn't dreaming and that I wasn't in the future, so the only logical explanation was that I had produced 'a glamour'. To those who don't know what 'a glamour' is, it is the means of changing ones appearance by a spell. I wondered if it was possible to change your appearance by will or thought instead, so I Googled it. And apparently it is, so I had produced a glamour to get my hair back.

I hobbled back into the bathroom - my legs were just starting to get used to the idea of walking - feeling a bit more self -confident, this time I turned on the light and looked at my self fully. A thought hit me (not literally), another question I had "Why was my hair curly?" When I was younger my hair was a mass of tight ringlets, but the length and weight of my hair slowly straightened out.

Another thing just occurred to me, the pins and needles must have been the 'power' surging through my body, I just had to find a way to lessen the feeling.

So there I stood in front of the mirror trying to remember everything I did to bring on the change in appearance, I didn't particularly was to change my appearance again, the pain was something I could ,live without. But I didn't like the look of my curly hair, I wanted something different, new, fresh. I began to chant feeling quite ridiculous and envisaging hair, long, straight, white hair…

_I want to be different, I want to be different, I want…_

The familiar tingling started in my fingertips, spreading up my arms, running along the scars upon the inside length, up to my shoulders, up my neck vertebrae and into my cranium. Now that I really noticed it all happening it didn't hurt, although the next part I wasn't expecting, it felt as if someone had just tipped ice-cold water over my head, yet I didn't feel wet, it was just the sensation. After I had a shivering fit, I peeled my eyes open, hoping that there was some visible change.

Long, white hair, was what I was confronted with, a frontal fringe hung in front of my eyes obscuring my vision slightly, the mass hair hung down to my hips, dead straight.

I felt like gloating to someone, I had proved something: glamour's are real. What am I talking about; I'm still a freak…

I sat down on the cold, hard tiles and reached over my right shoulder and stroked my wings. Sounds scary when I say that, '_my_ wings'. Even though I felt detached from the wings and that aren't apart of me, I felt my own touch.

I guess it's like that medical condition, where people are willing to cut their own legs off because they believe that it's not their leg. Although I could feel my touch, I didn't believe they were apart of me, not mentally.

So I have wings and can produce a glamour…what next? Head in hands I wept.

**A/N: I hate this chapter. I wanted it to be good but it's not…oh well. Review, tell me it's bad, much appreciated. **

**Raven xoxo**

**Editor's Note: It is a good chapter! I think so, anyway……Review and give your opinion? (Daina, you don't have to include this, I just put it in because I felt like it.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A new character is being introduced, points to those who can make the connection.**

**HINT: Lion and a Lamb**** – BIG hint that one is. Thanks to Laura, again…**

The bathroom tiles were cold and hard against my cheek; the tears ran down my face, dripped onto the floor and got tangled in my hair. Lying there, my wings engulfed me like a personal shield, hiding me and my puffy face from the world. Emotions are silly, irrelevant things that I despise, I have no need for them, and they just get in the way. But lying there I let my emotions wash over me, overwhelm me, hold me. Until I was nothing more than a body, an empty shell that was left long ago. I thought I had no more tears to cry after my father was sent away, I again thought I had no more tears after my mother died, but considering the fact that the human body is more than 70% water, I have a long way to go before I shrivel up.

Cautious footsteps made me heave my body up into a sitting position, turning towards the door; I ran my fingers through my hair (nervous habit). A polite knock sounded and the door opened carefully, Tina's round face appeared. Just the sight of her made more tears run down my face; I turned my head away, ashamed that she had to see me in such a pathetic state. I then eased myself back down onto the floor and listened to my heartbeat.

"Oh…Jaelin, my poor baby. Come here," Tina whispered into my hair. Rocking me back and forth, she managed to lift me onto her lap, while I cried silently into her chest. Stroking my now white hair, Tina eased me back and took a look at my face.

"Look at you, why are you crying? Come now, don't cry." She said it lovingly, still rocking me gently.

Angrily I wiped away the tears, also trying to dry the right side of my hair which was soaking wet.

Climbing off Tina's lap, I sat back on my heels and stared at her. Tina stared back.

"How can you touch me? I am a freak and I am hideous. How can you touch me?" I whispered, after a moment I wondered if Tina had heard me.

"I can touch you Jaelin, because I love you. You might not be my biological daughter, but I love you like one anyway." Her answer shocked me somewhat, but I knew it was the truth.

"Come on Jay, let's get you out of your pajamas, into some nice warm clothes and let's go eat some ice-cream. How does that sound?" Taking my hand, Tina pulled me to my feet and walked me into my bedroom. Opening one of the many draws on my dresser, Tina pulled out random clothing items and told me to put them on. I had some difficulty pulling my top on over my hair, so Tina went back into the bathroom and brought back a hair tie.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Jay, but, why at the ripe age of 10, do you have white hair like an old woman. Because darl, I'm a gazillion times your age and I am _just_ going grey." Tina asked it in one of those tones that mean you're not_ really_ interested but you would still like to know. I decided that telling anyone about my 'gift' would make them what to conduct tests and put me through more medical procedures.

"I don't know how it happened." I murmured. This answer was deemed acceptable. Taking my hand once more, Tina and I walked out of my room and started down the hall in search of ice-cream.

On about the 2nd left hand turn that we made, I heard voices. No, I'm not crazy, it was like voices floating on the wind, apart from the fact that we were inside and there was no wind. As we walked steadily closer, I stole a look at Tina, but she gave no sign that she could hear them too.

"I have just gotten off the phone."

"Whom with?"

"The Institute."

"And…."

"They have and I quote 'misplaced' six of their most prized possessions. I think you know what I mean."

"I do. Would one of these 'misplaced' possessions happen to be Maximum Ride?"

"Yes. Most unfortunate for…" At that point it seemed that Tina finally realised that we weren't alone in the hall – just as the conversation was getting interesting – and decided to pull me in the other direction.

"Tina, what's the Institute?" I asked; the conversation had caught my attention.

"I don't understand love, there's no such thing." Her response was brisk, meaning that is a lie.

I studied kinesics for some time, another passion of mine, for those who don't know, kinesics is the study of body, vocal and facial expressions to find out whether a subject is lying or not.

"And, what's Maximum Ride?" Really interested now.

"Nothing dear. Now let's get some ice-cream."

Walking much to fast for my liking, we made it to the kitchen. By reading Tina's body and vocal language, I gathered that she was lying. Why? What were they hiding if they were hiding anything at all? Was it truly nothing? Now I was immensely curious, I decided that I would in a sense, 'interrogate' Tina until I got the information I wanted.

I was still sitting one the kitchen bench, when Dr. Nelson walked in. If he noticed my now white hair, Dr. Nelson gave no indication.

"Hello Jaelin. It's great to see you up and about." He said with a smile, a hint that he's happy.

"Hello Doctor." I replied politely, still evaluating my 'subject'.

"Oh, Jaelin as you're up, I'll tell you now you're going to start you training regimen today. I'm also going to introduce you to your new personal trainer, General Jacob Whitlock, is that okay?"

Not like I'm going to refuse, I nodded, that General sounds like a hard nut, highly likely he was in the army; _General_ sort of gives it away.

"You're going to teach me to run?" I asked.

"No, General Jacob is teaching you to run. I'll be teaching you history, math, literature and languages."

"Doc, there is no point in trying to teach me stuff I already know."

"You are fluent in Italian?"

"Imparo l'italiano di tre anni." English translation: I have been learning Italian for three years.

"French?" Dr. Nelson struggled

I nodded.

"Greek?"

"Yes. I am also fluent in Japanese, German and Korean." At that point I felt quite smug.

"What about…Latin?"

"I can speak it, but not read. But, I have already started to teach myself, so there is no need to worry."

It seemed that Dr. Nelson felt put down; he was most likely looking for a bright student to teach, but to no avail.

"Okay, it seems you have been educated well. But, can you play an instrument?"

"Like a piano?"

"Yes, like a piano."

"How about this, I'll tell you anything, but you must answer my questions. Agreed?" I felt like this was my moment to ask, Dr. Nelson would have the answers, I knew this because Dr. Nelson was the first speaker, in the conversation about 'The Institute'.

'Fine, agreed. What are your questions?" By the look on his face he didn't seem to have any idea about type of questions I'd ask.

"What is the Institute? Who or what is Maximum Ride? Why were they 'misplaced'? Six went missing?"

The look on his face was priceless; I wish I had my camera.

"How…who…wha...what?" He spluttered, the Doc clearly wasn't expecting those questions.

"Please answer them, we had an agreement."

"Now those aren't the type of questions a young lady should be asking. Don't you have some other questions you would like me to answer? Perhaps about where you are, what we do here and the like?"

I pretended to think for a moment, "How about…no."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Jaelin, but strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to answer those questions."

"Hrrmph…" I crossed my arms and pouted. I have found that when I pout, I can get what ever I want.

"Look, I truly am sorry Jaelin, but I'm under strict orders not to say anything, I wish I could help, really I do." The look on his face was genuine, but I've come across some good liars in my time.

"Come on now, let's go meet General Jacob." He reached out his hand as if to take mine.

"But you didn't get to ask me questions." I still wanted to tell him about how brilliant I am.

"Oh, okay, well let's see. What instruments can you play?"

"Piano, saxophone, violin, guitar, flute, harp and voice. I'm pretty sure that's all." I believe that I am a very artistic person.

"Wow, that sure is a lot. Let go meet your instructor now." Grabbing my hand he pulled me off the bench and out the door.

"Why are you so insistent that I meet this 'instructor' of yours?"

"I just think that you'll like him, that's all." Not much of an answer, but an answer nevertheless.

Now I'd just like to remind you that this facilitation I am in has no windows. So I haven't been or seen outside in God knows how long.

Picture this if you will: High stone walls, hard compact dirt, a running track along the outer rim and a bright, cloudless sky. Training yard pretty much sums it up.

As soon as I stepped out into the bright day, my eyes – unused to the brightness – welled up with tears. The glare from the sun was so intense that I was momentarily blinded. After I could see properly and my head ache had subsided, Doc led me to the centre of the field where a man stood. He was most definitely in the army; just the way he stood gave him away. I don't know about you guys, but I think that crew cuts and military uniforms are so in right now. But, he didn't look like the type of person who would accept your fashion tips.

"Jaelin, this is General Jacob Whitlock. As I told you before, he will be teaching you to run."

The man had a sense of forbidding about him.

"Jaelin." The General stuck out his hand, I took it timidly. Grasping my hand in both of his, I feared that if he squeezed too hard he'd crush my hand.

"You sure are shy, aren't you?" Booming voices are scary, or maybe that's just me…

"Go easy with her now Jacob, she is only little." Remarked Doc, a remark I think should not have been said.

"Little? I'm not little and I'm not shy either. I just find that you learn more with your mouth shut." How dare they?

"So, you're a little firecracker? Hrmmm? Nothing I won't be able to fix, I'll turn you into a ninja. Oh, by the way, nice hair." He tried –without success– to hide a laugh.

"Is that sarcasm I hear? Ha ha. That's rich though, making comments about someone's hair, have you looked in the mirror recently? Yours isn't looking so crash hot either. So there." I spat back.

"Feisty, well I know what to do with that anger. We'll turn it into energy." Before he could finish I cut in.

"Are you trying to give me a pep talk? Because it's not working."

"Now, now, Jaelin, don't be rude." Piped up the Doctor.

"I'm not apologizing if that's what you're waiting for –"

"I wouldn't make you apologize; it makes you weak, saying sorry for everything." replied the General.

"Question, don't you have some sort of training area…inside perhaps." I looked at them expectantly.

"I'm afraid not Jay. This is it." replied Doctor Nelson.

"Oh, thanks anyway." I was a little downhearted at that. Being outside is terrible for my skin, I get freckles, spots and I also go red, which isn't very pleasant.

"So, I guess I'll leave you now. Jay, remember to be nice." said Doctor Nelson as he started to leave.

"Oh, bye then Doc. But you really don't need to remind me to be nice; I can remember those things all by myself."

"Sure, sure. Be nice." He put emphasis on the last two words.

"Doctor, I can take care of a little girl. She is only ten."

"Mmmm, maybe you can take care of an average ten year old. But sorry to tell you, I am far from average."

"Be nice." I heard the Doctor call from the dusty training field.

I would like to say that after Doctor Nelson left, I sat down and took the rest of the day off. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. I started off doing some sit ups and the General felt like it was his personal job to humiliate me and call me names. As for the name calling, the whole way through that ordeal I screamed insults at him, some of them I doubt he knew (well he would if he spoke Korean).

After the sit ups I started on push ups, the fortunate part of this tale is that I stopped after that. Seeing as it was my first act of physical activity _ever, _the General thought that he would let me off easily.

_Later_

"So, how do you like the General?" Doctor Nelson inquired, sitting on the end of my bed.

"He is most definitely, a hard nut."

The sound of Doctor Nelsons laughter was the last thing I heard as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Review, I don't think I'll say any thing more. This chapter was so boring I think most of you won't even bother reading this, as you're nearly asleep already.**

**Editor's Note: Happy New Year everyone, even though it was like a week ago….. Review, and you get a cyber cookie! *Mmmmm…..cyber cookie!* - thanks Laura, from Daina.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I've been sooo out of it lately and I've had a MAJOR authors blank or block!! Sorry and stuff, Oh plus it's been school holidays: I live in Australia BTW. Review and stuff!!!!!!!!! – Raven -xoxox-**

How can one record time when time itself is lost? Days came and went, like a passing stranger that I somehow knew, yet had forgotten. Time was nothing to me now, days meant nothing, to me it felt like a never ending day, the same pattern, in out, same, same. My body was now compact muscle, my mind was like a razor and I was the best damned thing on this planet. The next four years of my life, were a constant routine, except for the birthdays…four of them I had to endure.

E.g. For my eleventh birthday, since it was my first at my new 'home', Tina baked a cake, at the time I had a cold and sneezed all over it when it was time to blow out the candles.

Next example of horror, twelfth birthday: I had built up enough muscle density to fly. Woo!! Anyway, I was flying all over the place, but then, and I still don't know what happened, I found myself on the compact ground of the training area with a broken ankle.

I think that you can see clearly that my birthdays haven't been great experiences. The only good thing I got out of them was presents, but I didn't want those much either. One other good thing about those long four years was that I was given plenty of free time, what I did with my free time was my own business, but I used it to refine my 'skill' in changing my appearance. I now only had to think about what I wanted and close my eyes before I would change, and the only reason I closed my eyes was because it's a bit weird seeing yourself morph before your eyes. I could change my height and weight, hair, skin and eye colour and (this is very cool) add extra features to my anatomy. E.g. I could have long curling claws or soft fuzzy ears like a kitty cat.

Oh, I almost forgot, the thing about birthdays, well, my fourteenth was by far the worst and best day of my life. It was the day everything changed.

**AN: Just a filler, I didn't want to write about the next four years of Jay's life (it seemed boring). By the way, the next chapter will be a killer!! Love Ray Ray (Raven) xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Woo!! Two chapters in one night, well, it's now tomorrow, so that puts a damper on things * wipes tear from eye * - A joke Laura would get, oh and Plate Captain (Demelza) hahaha, but seriously though. Another joke, I crack myself up sometimes, just like those moments where I'm laughing and on one else is – so sad.**

**This is **_**really**_** long, GASP! – Another joke. "No you're kidding." – Quote Dr. Who?**

**Sorry about that, it's been a **_**looong**_** night. Allons-y! – Love Laura (Kitty Bridgeta)**

**Oh and Ray Ray (Raven) that's the actual author of this AWESOME story!!! Xoxo**

**Oh and please review….if you do, I'll give you a cookie!!!! =D**

My eyes fluttered open, the alarm clock read 6:00a.m.

"Crap." I muttered, to no one in particular. I had slept in. Again.

Since I was still half asleep, I didn't notice until ten minutes later (when I was fully awake), what was sitting at the foot of my bed. Balloons. Balloons only meant one thing; it was my birthday, one year older and one year closer to my death.

Crawling to the end of my bed, I didn't want to get out from under the covers, I reached towards the balloons thinking as I did so of the long claws that would erupt from the tips of my fingers. Twisted nails were now reaching towards the closest balloon, a pretty pink one, BANG. It was no more. A blue one, BANG, gone. Each of the fourteen balloons lay pathetically on the floor, each balloon representing a year of my life.

Keeping my doona wrapped as tightly as it could be around me, I walked into my bathroom, hair products were still left around the sink, my new jeans were chucked carelessly over the toilet lid and the bath tap was dripping. Dumping the doona near the toilet I ran the shower. I stretched my wings, feeling their power and grace in just that one small movement. Stepping gingerly into the spray of hot water, I reached for my shampoo and conditioner. I had thirteen minutes of bliss until I had to step out of the hot water and make myself look presentable.

I stood in front of the mirror with a cream robe around myself, what hair style and colour should I have today? I settled on hot pink as a colour and concaved at the back, long at the front and a bit poufy as a style. Bangs were a must.

At seven o'clock there was a knock at my door, I knew it was Tina. From the sitting position on my bed I asked her to come in.

"Happy Birthday hon," Tina sang, "what are you reading?" I showed her the book.

"Oh, 'Pride and Prejudice'. How many times have you read that now?"

"Well, if you or Doc got me some more books I wouldn't be reading this again. Plus it really sucks since I remember every word in the book, photographic memory and all."

"But Jay, it is your birthday; you could get some more books today. You never know."

"Did I?" I asked eagerly.

"Um…I'm not quite sure. You'll have to open your prezzies to find out, wont you." Tina replied before slinking out the door. Sometimes that woman is so shifty and sly.

Heaving myself out of the comfortable position, I followed Tina out the door and into the kitchen. Stacked on top of the bench in the middle of the room was a heap of presents.

"Open them, open them." Tina called from the stove, from the smell of things she was making porridge.

"Fine, gosh, you're so pushy." I grumbled. Plonking myself in one of the many stools, I reached for the nearest present. I was just about to rip the wrapping off when Tina changed her mind, "Best wait for the Doctor, he'll want to be here."

"Fine." I sighed.

By the time Doctor Nelson walked into the kitchen I had finished my breakfast, washed and put away the bowl.

"Sorry I'm late. Happy Birthday Jaelin!" Doc cried, before giving me a hug. In the past four years I had known the Doc, he had become like a father figure in my life.

"Why haven't you opened your presents yet?" He inquired, his gaze sweeping over the table.

"Tina said to wait for you." I replied.

"Open them now!" Tina exclaimed, pushing several presents in my general direction.

"Fine, fine. Like I said, you're pushy." I reached for the nearest one. It was a box shaped thing, covered in black wrapping paper. Tearing off the sticky tape, I found out that it was a box. I lifted the lid with some hesitation; I expected the worst, e.g. fire breathing dragons (though that would be cool). Inside were books, all stacked up nicely: Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Lord of the Flies, The Scarlet Letter and many more where underneath.

"Thank you so much," I cried leaping up from my chair giving both Tina and the Doc a hug, "it's just what I wanted!"

It took me about half an hour to open all the presents. In total I had around 20 new items that I didn't need, all they did was contribute to Global warming.

"Jay! Jay! Tonight we'll put some songs onto your new iPod and Doc can download some software for your Mac, oh and try on your top! I think it will look so good on you!"

The day went well, General Whitlock didn't yell at me as much as he usually would, he said it was because it was my birthday, I told him that he needn't treat me differently. At lunch, Tina seemed to be acting a little differently, when I asked her what was wrong, she brushed off my concerns and asked if the other top I got looked good with my new jeans, like I need more clothes. School with the Doctor was the same as usual, except I didn't do any work, I discussed Art with the Doc, though he seemed to know nothing much of the subject.

After dinner, roast vegetables and pork (I didn't eat the pork), plus I ate birthday cake till I nearly puked, not literally though. The cake wasn't actually a cake but a chocolate meringue with strawberries and cream…

Considering I did hardly anything all day, I was absolutely exhausted. I collapsed on my bed at about 6:00p.m and I didn't want to get up for anything. Except when someone knocked on my door.

"Jay, can I come in?"

"Sure."

I knew as soon as I saw Tina that something was wrong, if her body language didn't give her away her face sure did. Her expression was a mixture of sadness and anger and yet, something else that I couldn't place. But when she saw that I was studying her, Tina composed her features.

"Jaelin, I need to talk to you." Tina never called me Jaelin, sitting on the end of my bed she continued, "I hope you have had a wonderful day, and that in time you will forgive us."

"Tina, what's wrong, please just tell me." By now I was frightened, surely it wasn't that bad.

"Jay, you know I love you and wouldn't do a thing to hurt you. So this is why you have to listen to me now." Tina's voice was insistent, "I'm going to try and save you-"

"What?" I couldn't believe it, why would I need saving and from whom?

"Jay, just hear me out okay? I know what they are planning-"

"Who are 'they'? And what are they planning? Tina? What's going on?"

"Just let me finish and I'll explain. Doctor Nelson doesn't agree, but, this has come from the big guys. Really what I'm trying to say is that 'they' want to take you away for testing, since you are the first avian-human hybrid that wasn't born that way. Do you understand?" Tina waited patiently, she knew how smart I was and fast I could comprehend things, she must have known that I didn't want to leave.

"But, I don't want to go," I managed to say, "you're my family, the only family I have and if you make me leave, I don't know what I'd do…" My voice trailed off into silence.

"I know love, I don't want you to go either, but if you don't, they will conduct horrific tests and hurt you. I don't think I could handle seeing you go through that."

I crawled onto Tina's lap, feeling her strong arms around me, holding me tight. Slowly, I opened out my wings, Tina gasped in amazement.

"They're beautiful," cautiously Tina reached out and stroked a single feather, "They seem so powerful…" Her voice trailed off, Tina shook her head. Resting her cheek on my head, she started to sing softly, "Rock a by baby, on the tree tops, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock, when the bell breaks, down you will fall, only to be saved by the wings we adore." Almost silently I began to hum along to the tune.

**A/N: The NEXT chapter will be the BIG ONE!!!! I hope you didn't fall asleep at my A/N, up the top…ha ha. I loooove Mangos, reviewing isn't necessary although if you do I'll send you a Mango AND a cookie!!! Is that Okay??? If you don't like either, I make a mean triple choc fudge brownie…and if you don't like chocolate than you should die.**

**Sorry if that seems too harsh… =D **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This (as I said before) is the KILLER!!!!! Not literally though…this authors note won't be long (like that last one). Just review and I'll be sending those mangos, cookies and triple choc fudge brownies your way!! - Ray Ray**

"Jay, Jaelin wake up." Hands were shaking me awake. I murmured something unintelligible.

"Jay, you have to get up! It's of the utmost importance." Tina was still shaking me.

I opened my eyes up a slit, "Since when do you say utmost?"

Tina sighed, "Just get up, please," Tina's eyes still looked a bit red around the edges from her crying, "Jay, you need to leave tonight. They are planning to send you away first thing tomorrow morning. I've planned it all out, what you're wearing, taking, everything. Just get up."

"No offence, but you sound like a whiny child. Just wait a moment." I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow, why did I have to leave? Well, I knew the answer, but I didn't want to go, the Doc and Tina were my only family and sometimes I even classified General Hardnut as family, which is saying something. I rolled back over and stared into Tina's eyes.

"Do I really have to go?" I whispered, hoping that Tina might re-think her decision that I had to go.

"I don't want you to go my Blue Jay, it's for your own safety. I've seen some of the things they do."

"What do they do? If you want me to go I need to know what I'm running from."

"To have my job, you need to start out in America. In one of 'The Schools' there, I've seen horrendous things. Babies and children have been mutilated beyond recognition; some of them don't even look human anymore. You are so lucky that the procedure went according to plan, because if not, you would have wished for death, and that would be a wish that wouldn't come true."

"So, these 'people' mutilate babies? Why would they do such a thing?" My voice caught in my throat. Tina shook her head slowly.

"They do it because they want to 'know'. Some might want to create a supreme race, others might just get a kick out of seeing a baby suffer and die."

"Remember a while ago, when I asked Doctor Nelson about 'Maximum Ride'?"

"Yes, what about her?" Tina slapped her hand across her mouth; her eyes were wide with fear.

"Maximum Ride is a person?" I asked, confused at the name, why would someone give their child that name?

"I never…it's not…I…I…please don't mention this ever again, I'll lose my job and they will probably kill me for releasing vital information. Please, Jay, don't say a thing." She looked at me pleadingly.

"I won't tell," Tina looked relieved, "Only, if you tell me all about this "Maximum Ride' person. Okay?"

"What!? You know I can't do that. I'll get fired!" I looked at her with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Tina. You said I'm leaving tonight…please?"

"Fine, but don't tell a soul. If you tell I'll know it was you and I'll hunt you down and personally kill you. Got it?" Tina tried to look at me menacingly. It didn't work.

"Okay, what ever, I won't tell. Promise." I rolled my eyes, didn't she trust me?

"Good. Maximum Ride is like you."

"Pardon?" I was confused

"She is like you, a human –avian hybrid. Got it?"

"_She_?"

"Yes, Maximum is a girl, she and a few others were the first human-avian hybrids. They also escaped, with the help of an inside person. Like I'm going to do for you. The School has tried desperately to get them back and they believe that the reason they don't have them back by now is because they have 'powers', sort of like yours, except theirs are more extreme. There are six of the human-birds, Max, she is believed to be the leader of the 'flock', Fang who is second in command sort of, Iggy, who has been blind ever since they tried to enhance his nighttime vision, and there are three younger ones although since they are younger not much is known about them, but, Subject 11 is known to have amazing 'powers' or 'abilities'. It's quite fascinating how they got them, but we think that's because-" I coughed, and Tina looked at me.

"Sorry, but you were rambling. So let me get this straight. Maximum is a girl. Yes?"

"Yes."

"She also has wings."

"That's right."

"So there are others like me?"

"Correct. There are more than 8 human-avian hybrids. Although there are cross-bred ones…"

"Say what?"

"Itexicon calls them Erasers. They are human-lupine hybrids, but, they are hard to control. So they look human, actually they look attractive, kind of like models. Anyway, Erasers look human right up until the moment they morph, then they turn into wolf-ish things, teeth, claws, everything."

"Ummm…okaaayy. So what's Itexicon?"

"Oh, er…the…ummm…"

"Just tell me…please." Never forget your manners.

"Okay, it's practically the disguise for the evil things they do. Because they manufacture everything from nappies to test tubes, they distribute all their products everywhere, every country, just everywhere…Make sense?"

"Yerp. Sooo…I really have to leave then?"

"Yes, to protect you. I've packed a bag full of provisions and I've made a plan, plus a cover story."

"Good. So…when do I go?"

"Tonight, didn't I say that? Oh, you mean time…um…1:00a.m. Although you'll have to do a physical test first."

"Why a physical?"

"Just to see if you are physically able to do this, fly to Alice Springs that is…"

"You don't think I'm up to this? And if I have to fly to Alice Springs, where are we exactly?"

"About 100k/m out of a main town that's close to Alice Springs. So it's not that far."

"Are you going to tell me the plan now or at the last minute?"

"Oh, right, I'll tell you now then…so you'll fly to Alice Springs and you should arrive there at around 1:45-ish and then the next flight to Perth is at 7:00a.m, you'll take that flight. And before you ask, all expenses are paid. There is a hotel near the airport; I've already booked you in. I've packed spare clothes, money and anything else you might need as well."

"Why am I going to Perth?" I enquired; I wanted to go back to Melbourne, my home.

"Because when you get to Perth, you'll take another flight."

"Ummm….where to?"

"Oh…America, of course." Tina said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Didn't you just say that horrible things happen in America?" I asked, slightly confused.

"No, I said that horrible things happened at The School in America, and Doctor Nelson and the others won't think to look for you there."

"Sooo…what's the time now?"

"Around lunch time, I told Doc that you were sick; that will be your cover by the way. Are you hungry though?"

"Er…just a bit. If it's not any trouble."

"No, I've already made something; it's just in the kitchen. Wait here."  
"Okay."

"Don't answer the door for anyone, okay?"

"Yes, I've got it. Don't answer the door, don't speak, stay in the room. Got it."

"Okaayy, I'll be right back." Tina started to edge towards the door, opening it slightly, she looked around and then slipped out.

Sometimes I think that woman is quite paranoid, I mean seriously, does Tina really think that I'm going to go outside now? Tina returned a few moments later, with a bowl of tomato soup and toasted bread. As I ate, Tina just sat and stared at me. As the day progressed, time move very slowly. At around 6:00p.m, I looked through the bag Tina had packed. The bog contained mostly clothes and some dried food. The money was in a purse at the bottom.  
"Use that money wisely, it's all I had." Tina said from behind me.

"This…this is _your_ money?" I stuttered.

"Umm…yeah. If it's not enough I'm sorry, but I've put in a credit card, just in case, but I would prefer it if you used the money." I was mildly shocked that Tina would give me her own money, when I tried to refuse it Tina said that I would need it to buy a ticket to America. I looked at the clock; the flashing red light indicated that it was 10:00p.m.

"Jay, maybe you should get some sleep, I'll wake you at 12:45-ish. Okay?"

"Sure, right, night then." I crawled under my covers, I decided that my jeans were very uncomfortable, kicking them off I re-crawled under the covers.

"Are you done?" Tina asked.

"Yerp. Nighty night Tina." I said mid-yawn.

"Goodnight my Blue Jay." Tina replied as she flicked off the light. I fell asleep almost instantly. It seemed only seconds later that Tina was shaking me awake.

"Jay, hey Jay, get up please. It's time to go."

I groaned and rolled over.

"Please Jaelin, you have to leave now," Tina kept on shaking me, "Get up now."

'I'm up, okay." I opened my eyes to the blinding light that engulfed my room.

"Here, put these clothes on." Tina thrust a pair of jeans and a black jacket in my face. I knelt on my bed and tried to pull the jeans on, straightening the black top I was wearing, I straightened out my wings. Now I looked more like a black mass sitting on a bed than a girl who was very frightened of what was about to happen, although I wouldn't admit that to anyone, not just yet anyway. Handing me the backpack, Tina raised a finger to her lips to indicate silence.

Tina opened the door very carefully; poking her head out she checked the corridor, Tina stepped out into the hallway. The white corridors looked eerie in the flickering light, I almost dared not to breathe; and so it seemed Tina had the same notion. Our footsteps echoed and I was positively sure someone would hear and call the guards, although I wasn't quite sure as to whether we even had guards… Rounding the corner we walked through the double doors that led outside, I held my breath. No one was there, the cool night air swept my hair across my face, and I breathed in deeply.

My life would changer forever, unless I found this mysterious Maximum Ride and her flock I would fly alone.

"Are you ready?" Tina asked cautiously.

"Not really, but you say that I have to go. If it's for my own good…" Tina took me in her arms and held me tightly, "Tina, I'm frightened."

"I know sweetie, I know." Tina's reply was slightly muffled by my hair. "But, now we have to do that physical. Okay."

"Yes ma'm." I saluted her mockingly. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well…how 'bout physical strength first? Drop and give me ten." I laughed.

"General Hardnut makes me do ten _thousand. _But okay." Dropping, I started. I got to about fifteen before Tina stopped me. "Tina, you said I only had to do ten."

"Yes, but then you said that the General made you do ten thousand, I just wanted to see if you could do it. Well, you clearly are fit enough, mentally I know that you are capable, umm…I don't need to test your reflexes." Tina looked thoughtful for a bit.

"I also had that test not to long ago to see if my white bloodcount was still up, and that came back positive." I wanted to remind her that even though my bones had been replaced, my body was still producing blood cells. Funny story on how I found out about the 'bone thing' as Doctor Nelson called it, but I'll save that for later, and besides I promised myself that I wouldn't think of this place or the Doc after I leave.

"Yes, true. I can't think of anything else so…"

"I'm gonna miss you Tina, sooo much." I squeezed her tightly, stroking my head she whispered that she'd miss me too. I stepped back and gazed at her, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Please don't cry. Just go safely my Blue Jay with her raven wings." Tina walked backwards towards the double doors, "Goodbye, my beautiful girl." With that she turned and went through the doors, not giving a backwards glance.

"Goodbye, my Tina, I'll miss you." As I whispered these words the tears escaped me and fell down my cheeks. Hoisting the bag up onto my shoulders I opened up my wings and took a moment to re-visualize the plan and soon I was up amongst the Gods (figure of speech.)

**A/N: JESUS CHRIST THAT WAS LONG!!!! Sooooo sorry, but I thought that all of that was important. Now a note from the Editor: Laura or Kitty Bridgeta**

**Editor's Note: Thank you Miss Daina! It's me again! Did you miss me?? I would have…lol! Quite a long chapter, this one, hope you enjoyed reading! Regardless, review, review, review (Say like that ad on TV where they go "Update, update, update!) :D – Thanks for your input Laura!!! xoxo – Ray Ray**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this one. Thank to everyone who reviewed my loser-ific story!! It made my night, since I'm a few hours behind in Australia or in front, either of which...review again please!!!**

**BTW: This chapter wont be an epic like that last one….sorry about that…….. **33** Ray Ray**

I was free, free of my pain, free of my cage, free of everything that had once held me down. I looked down; when I was younger I had a fear of heights, now nothing in the world could scare me. In the distance I could see tiny flickering lights, like that of candles, steadily growing closer.

_Breathe_, I told myself, _No need to panic. _My reason not to panic was that I felt that my wings would be able to make it; the reason to panic was that my wings hadn't flown for this long before or as fast.

I was starting to feel the toll of the clothes, pain crept up my shoulder blades and along the length of my wings, _I need to stop_, my brain screamed. On the edge of the horizon there was a pinky glow, the sun. Alice Springs was almost directly underneath me. I flew a bit lower and scanned for the airport runway. I thought it would be small, but as the sound of a nearing plane shouted in my ears, I realised that it was actually quite large. I mentally smacked myself on the forehead, the runway had a massive strip of lights, I just assumed that they were house lights. The sun was a little higher in the sky now, I thought that I'd better not risk being seen so I swooped lower and almost flew over the hotel that Tina booked me into…at least I thought it was the hotel. Descending, I landed in the car-park around the back and walked to the front doors, hopefully, as it was a hotel, it was open. I nearly walked into the hotel without changing my appearance; soon I looked like a woman in her early 20's with shoulder length blond hair. At the desk sat a young pimply man, who appeared to be playing games on the computer in front of him. As soon as the bell jingled on the door, the man looked up, slightly startled.

"Hi." I decided to be polite.

"Hello, and welcome to the Medina Hotel. How can I help you?" The man said this as if he was a bad actor reading lines.

"I have a reservation."

"Under what name?" He glanced down at the computer screen. I thought for a moment, what had Tina reserved me as? I took a guess…

"Ummmm…Jaelin or maybe Tina?"

"No…sorry. It's not here. Another name maybe?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know; see my friend reserved the room for me." A thought struck me, "Is there a reservation under Raven?"

The man typed on the key board for a bit and then addressed me, "Yes, there is. Your room is number 5, just through that hall there and to your left. Have a nice night." The reason for my guess was that Tina wouldn't have emphasized the _raven_ part of her goodbye for no reason.

The room was small, although that didn't bother me, off the main room was a bedroom and bathroom. The walls were a faded blue, maybe to remind you of water since there wasn't any here (here being the dessert). Flopping down on the bed, I sighed. What a day it had been, I had escaped from my home, left the only motherly figure I've had and crossed the country in less than an hour whilst carrying a bag.

Stripping off my clothes I walked into the bathroom and sat in the bottom of the shower, at first the water was freezing, cooling me down from my long flight, and then just when I was getting too cold, the water became warm. Letting the water run over my face I felt the glamour slip away, in the past four years I don't think that I've changed much, though Tina might disagree. Most definitely I've grown taller and thinner (if that were even possible), but I am predominantly muscle – my stomach is fully ripped – nothing like bragging to make you feel better about leaving your family.

Sitting in the shower, wasting water when we're in a drought, I let my tears fall.

The next morning I stood in the airport trying to haggle the price of my ticket.

"I can't drop the price, I'm sorry." The woman at the counter said once again.

"Please, I don't have enough and I need to leave. Please." I did actually have enough money, but I calculated that the airline was over charging people. Today I had long, deep red hair and I wore traveling clothes. "Come on, I need to leave. My great-grandmother is sick in Peru and I need to get to her."

"Well, if you have enough money to get to Peru I think you have enough to get to Perth." She replied snobbishly. A male voice spoke from behind me.

"If your great-grandmother was sick in _Peru, _do you think that you would have enough money to get home? Peru is a long while away, you know." I turned and stared at this man who had stood up for me, his hair was a little bit wild and he had a 3 o'clock shadow and he also looked like he hadn't slept in days, but his eyes were alive and the brightest green I had ever seen in my life.

"Ummm…well I'll see what I can do." stammered the woman, before she started tapping away at her computer. The man just smiled, showing a set of perfect teeth.

"Thank you. You didn't have to interfere you know, I could have got the ticket by myself." I stood a little straighter.

"I know I just wanted to have a reason to talk to you." He smiled at me, "My name's Cameron." I shook his hand.

"I'm Demelza, how do you do?" Another made up name from a book.

"I'm great, Demelza." He said this like he could taste it, "What an unusual name. Where's it from?"

"It was my mother's name, it was nice chatting to you, but I've got to catch this flight." As I turned to collect the ticket that the woman had put on the counter and give her the money, Cameron grabbed my arm.

"Wait, what's your number then? Or even just your last name?" I don't think I've ever seen a man that desperate, even when my father pleaded with my mother to let me go to university when she wanted me to go to a normal school.

"I have to go." I said as evenly as I could before untangling his hand from my arm. Giving the woman the money I walked away with my ticket. Hoisting my bag higher up on my shoulder I turned just once, the look on his face was devastating. Cameron raised an arm as if he could reach out and grab me again but he let it drop with a sigh, and with that sigh I realised something: my hearing had become quite sensitive. I appeared to be more than 6 meters away and I could hear the whispered conversation between an old couple who were on the other side of the lobby.

Whilst standing in the metal detector line, a face sprang into view, a face I hoped never to see again.

Doctor Nelson. His gaze swept the lobby and when his eyes landed on the metal detector line I looked away and pretended to be looking at the planes outside the window.

"She has to be here." Dr. Nelson whispered.

"Maybe she's at the hotel?" A woman whispered back, Tina. Did she betray me? My gut feeling was that she didn't and even if they did look at me, they wouldn't see 'me'.

"I have men checking the hotel and if Jay was there, they'd call."

"Why do you want her so much?"

"We both need Jaelin back; she was our first positive experiment."

"Positive?" I risked a look; Tina's face was a mix of confusion and a bit of understanding.

"Well," Doc said briskly, "She's not dead like the others."

"True." whispered Tina as she walked off in the opposite direction. There were others? I felt like crying, other children had suffered a worse fate than I, death. I just assumed that when Tina mentioned that horribly things happened to the children in America that it didn't happen here. Obviously I was wrong.

Doctor Nelson looked at each person in the room again, when his eyes fell on me for the second time I looked right back and he flinched and walked off.

Once on the plane I sighed in relief, no one could catch me now, I was literally as free as bird. Sucking on a lollipop to stop my ears from blocking I looked down at the ground. Sitting in a plane is very different from flying with your own two wings. I mean for one thing, my eyes weren't going blurry from the wind and there were no bugs when we flew lower, flying in the plane was definitely a bonus.

"I love a sunburnt country, a land of sweeping plains, of ragged mountain ranges, of drought and flooding rains, I love her far horizons, I love her jewel sea, her beauty and her terror - the wide brown land for me." As I sang this under my breath, the old man next to me looked over.

"That's a good old poem, that is." He said.

"Yes, it describes Australia very well I think."

"Do you know the whole poem? I remember when we had to know it off by heart, and I had to stand up in front of the school and sing it." I liked it when old folk spoke about times before we were born; I think it gives a better insight to how the world used to be.

"Yes I do, I think everyone should know it. 'I love a sunburnt country' is a poem that I think will always be remembered." He nodded at this and turned back to his book.

As the plane touched down, I gasped at the city lights, they were beautiful. Collecting my bag from the travelator, I stepped outside and breathed in the city air, it smelt like smoke and exhaust fumes, it smelt like the world I loved.

**A/N: It was getting long again so I'd thought I'd stop. Please review!! Who here likes Korn (the band)? If so please say you do coz I heart them!! Also B.F.M.V and Bring me the Horizon!! The Drummer in Short Stack is HOTT!! (With a double 'T') - Raven (review) - lol that's like subliminal messaging, but you could see it…so that defeats the point….. ha ha ha !! (0_0)**

**Editor's Note: I had this typed up, and the chapter edited, and then my computer didn't save it, so this is a rewrite. You didn't really need to know that… *dot dot dot!* Oh I hate how they scream that in 'Mamma Mia'! Has anyone seen that movie? Heading back to normal territory, yes, I think this was a good place to end it. Does anyone here think Mary Higgins Clark is a good author? Personally I find her books to be rather enjoyable reads. I currently have 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift going through my head. Urgh…it's so annoying! De tout facon, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and as always any sort of feedback would be appreciated…I don't want this note to become longer than the story, and consequently bore you all to death (that would suck) so I'll leave you with: au revior! – Miss Kitty Bridgeta (Laura)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Off to America!!! Yeah!! Thanks to Laura for her support and doing the editing, coz if Laura wasn't doing it, the grammar would be terrible!! And a huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed!! The post wouldn't accept my mangos as payment, so I'm trying to scrounge up money to send those things your way…From Ray Ray… (^v^) !!!**

Like before, the hotel that I was staying in was close to the airport, _The Sunrise Inn_. Not as fancy as the name suggests but it was a place to stay before I left Australia altogether.

The day was bright and sunny, as I sat inside waiting for my flight. It was 10:00a.m and my flight was at 11:00a.m, but I didn't want to leave the inn until 10 to. Last night I had pre-booked my flight on the Qantas airlines website in the hotel foyer, so I was all set, nearly. On the flight to Perth I had eaten all of the food Tina had packed me, so I would have to buy some more, on the plane they give you food, but then again I was hungry now.

Jeans and a T-shirt was deemed suitable, the only thing I couldn't find were my high-tops, pulling them from out under the bed I walked out of the room, mid-stride I was a 20 year old with short, wavy, honey brown hair. Almost directly across the road was a supermarket, lucky since if it wasn't I'd most likely get lost. As I walked inside, the cool air hit me, shivering slightly I set off towards the 'confectionary' aisle. Chocolate and lollies aren't the best choice for traveling food but I wanted something quick and easy to eat.

I've come to the conclusion that this is the era of pimply guys, I mean it's okay if a good-looking checkout guy decides to flirt with you but if he's all pimply and spotty, just don't go there…so walking from the store with my arms full of junk food I attempted to check the time on my wristwatch (that I had just acquired from the shop).

At 10:50, I squished the remaining food into the bag and took a taxi to the airport. Going into the female toilets I changed my appearance again, to a woman who seemed to be in her mid-40's with shoulder length brown hair and blond highlights. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I hoisted the bag up higher on my shoulder and walked out of the toilets and started towards the boarding line. I felt it was necessary to change my appearance constantly, mainly because I didn't want to be noticed and I liked the feeling of knowing that I could be anyone I wanted, I could look like Jessica Simpson if I willed it (but I wouldn't, it was just an example).

"The 11:00 flight is now boarding. The 11:00 flight is now boarding." A female voice announced over the speakers.

Pushing through the crowd, I grabbed a set of headphones on my way through the door and onto the plane. Giving a hostess the ticket she pointed to where my seat was.

The view was spectacular, as I had bribed the kid next to me for the window seat, I sat with my face practically glued to it. Under us now was a blue ocean, I cannot describe to you the longing I had to jump out of the emergency hatch and soar over the waves below. Somehow I restrained myself and made a promise that as soon as I was settled in America I would go to the beach and hang out there for a bit.

During the 16 hour flight I must have fallen asleep, because I remember being in a half-awake state of mind and seeing my mother. She was standing in the hallway outside my room and I was lying down in bed with the covers up to my chin. I can only partially see her because the door is only ajar. She speaks.

"You can't make me send her way." Her voice is harsh and low.

"Yes I can, I am her father. I believe that this is the right thing." A mans voice, one I haven't heard in ages, my fathers. He sounds angry again, just like that last time I heard his voice.

"So what you say goes now, does it? You can't just storm in here and expect me to do everything you say, I am a person too. And I won't let you take her away." My mother is now standing in front of my door, preventing entry to my room.

"Move woman." My father now stands in front of my mother.

"No!"

I wake up screaming. Grabbing out in front of me for my mother, I find a hostess's shoulders.

"Are you okay? You were screaming." Her worried face brought me back to reality.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I was sleeping." Confused I tried to shake off the dream.

"We are nearing Los Angeles. Would you like some water?"

"Umm…yes thanks." Taking the cup I sipped slowly, I couldn't remember the last time I had had a bad dream. Watching the 'seatbelts on' light flash red, I thought about my mother and her untimely death, Evangeline, that was her name…

"Now landing in Los Angeles." Up until this moment I hadn't _truly_ felt safe, now since I was in another country altogether Dr. Nelson and the other people who were 'only trying to help' could never imprison me again in that hole of a place I called home.

My biggest problem now was finding a new one. Waiting for my luggage to come around on the conveyer belt, I felt out of place, everyone around me had an American accent and was hugging family or friends. Taking my bag (small in comparison to the other bags around me) I walked outside. It was nearing nighttime and I didn't have any reservations in a particular hotel, so shouldering my bag I set off east. Hiding behind an apartment building, I took flight.

Soaring over Los Angeles was a fantastic experience, and as it was slightly darker now I took a risk and flew lower. Just in front of me (and down a bit) was an abandoned lot, at least I thought it was abandoned. Landing there I removed my bag and set it down, behind me there was a rustling noise, spinning around I searched for the source, but there was nothing. Again there was a rustling noise from behind me, straining my eyes to find the cause, I saw an arm flash out in the darkness towards my face, ducking from the blow I grabbed out in the darkness and took a hold of a shirt and with my other arm I punched, an 'oof', was the sound of success. Just at that moment of triumph more hand grabbed at me from behind and I realized that I was surrounded.

"Get her." Cried a voice in the darkness.

All at once these bodies charged out at me and I knew then that I was a goner.

**A/N: Hahaha, my evilness cannot be matched!! Thought I'd leave it there…just to annoy some of you…sorry, but I can't help myself. Last weekend I did absolutely nothing (I'm such a boring person), but I did walk my dog (Bodger) and when I was sitting down on a park bench he (my dog) decided to sneeze and spit all over my face and dribble on my jeans, so I had to walk home in a disgusting state!! My father just laughed when he saw me, and then I screamed at him…what did you all do on the weekend? I hope it was better than mine…. – Raven xo.**

**Editor's Note: Hmmm….I seem to have run out of words! Shock, horror! *Gasp* Well, my weekend wasn't very eventful at all…I read a book (just for something different..) And I learnt how to count to ten in French! – Kitty (Yer…about that, could you teach me? Thanks!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Write something here… (got it!) I've upped the rating coz I think that there will be swearing…I dunno yet…..just thought I'd do it for safety…ya know?**

I looked about in desperation for an escape route, but the bodies were closing in.

Spinning a kick at the nearest one, I dropped him like a sack of potatoes, punching at another I ran to a gap but it was soon closed by more people. I was turning around wildly as the attackers moved in around me, tightening the space.

"Who are you?" a voice questioned.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. Then, grabbing the nearest one by the head I swung him in a circle, hitting anyone in my way. Flinging him aside, I advanced on the next one, and whilst kicking him in the genitalia I punched him in the face, the sound of his nose breaking brought me satisfaction.

"Enough!" the same voice announced, all at once the people retreated.

"What do you want?" Wiping the blood off my hands, I tried to look tough.

"I can see that you are a great fighter…that might be of use to us." By now it was very dark and I could only just make out the outline of the speaker.

"I said…what do you want?" Making my voice stronger I took a step forwards.

"I heard what you said and I'm pretty sure you heard me. We," He gestured around him, "are the Ghosts. And I want you to join us." From around the speaker came a gasp, obviously this wasn't expected.

"Why?"

"Because I think you will be of use to us." The speaker sounded bored now. "My name is Keez."

"That's a weird name. And what if I don't want to join you?"

"Then we will let you go."

"Yeah right, there is no way you're gonna let me go. But what do I get out of this?" My mind was racing wildly, if I joined them then I would get protection and most likely a place to stay and I could fly away when I wanted, but if I didn't join it sounded like they would bash me to death…happily.

"You get a cool jacket!" someone behind me called out.

"Shut up you idiot!" someone next to him said, and 'the Idiot' did because he was obviously hit somewhere…

"As I was going to say, you get our protection, because I can see that you're a girl and from your accent you're not from around here. You also get a place to stay… that is if you don't have another safe-house to stay at… So do you want to join?" His voice sounded expectant.

"Do I get a cool jacket?" I tried to be funny, and I think it worked because Keez laughed.

"Yeah you can get one if you want it."

"Well….then I guess I'll join this group thing that you call The Ghosts. But on one condition: I can leave whenever I want to and I can stay for however long I want as well."

"Done. Welcome to The Ghosts sister…?"

"Raven." I decided to use the name that Tina had unintentionally given me, _my Blue Jay with her raven wings._

"Welcome Raven." Keez stuck out his hand and I shook it, on my first night in America I had found a home and unknowingly made a whole new family.

**A/N: I didn't want this chapter to be long because I wanted to get started on the next one which will be just an overview, just so you don't all bombard me with the question, "When will she meet the flock?" Raven (As Jaelin will now be known as) is meeting them in chapter 19, okay? Awesome! I bought the Kings of Leon CD, just to let y'all know, IT'S ACE!!! Loving the songs (plus I'm listening to it right now!!) I also got a haircut today, it's quite radical!! I think I'll have to put up a new avatar thing of me with my new and quite fantastic hair!! SUFFER!!! - Miss Raven xo.**

**Editor's Note: Meeting the flock soon, meeting the flock soon, meeting the flock soon, meeting…okay I think I have to stop now, I'm running out of breath. Have you all had a good weekend? I've had an awesome one; I went to see 'The Unborn' last night. Has anyone seen that movie? How good is it? Moving on, hope these Editor's notes don't annoy anyone… Au revior for now – Miss Kitty xo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Woo! Chapter 18, that's an awesome effort on my behalf and an even bigger one on yours for reading this down right boring story. NEARLY THE HOLIDAYS!! Today is Tuesday and we finish school on the Friday, plus I get Wednesday off (parent, teacher interviews). So that leaves only two days of school left!!! By the way, it' the Easter Holidays so that's an even bigger plus coz we get CHOCOLATE!!! Yummy, *dribbles* ….Ahem, maybe I should just get on with the chapter…**

**NOTE: Gaol = Jail – ( How Australians spell it & gaol still pronounced jail )**

Keez led me to an abandoned house at the back of the lot. Even though I was slightly freaking out because I could get killed or worse by staying with these people, I felt that it was my only choice. Better that I'm staying here where I can fight my way out of a situation than staying outside where I don't know where I am or where to go. I was notified that the room at the back of the house was to be mine, the room looked like there was a water leak and so the ceiling was stained and the wallpaper on the walls was peeling, my bed was a ratty looking mattress in the centre of the room. Collapsing on the mattress I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The sound of a creaking door woke me up, feigning sleep I watched the intruder enter cautiously and stop at the end on the mattress. I was ready to attack at any moment, if only he would come closer…

"Yo! Are you up?" It was Keez.

"What the hell, you frightened me! Couldn't you have waited till I got up?" I was fully awake now and sitting up right on the bed, I glared at Keez.

"No. It's 9:00a.m already, everyone is up and they want to meet the mystery girl." Keez replied, already walking out of the room. After he left I pulled on the first clothes that I touched and headed out after him. The house looked worse in the daylight, in each room boys of all ages sat around looking glum, some were even holding knives.

"Should they have knives? Isn't it dangerous?" I asked, staring at a boy who looked about 10 years old and was wielding a machete.

Keez laughed, "I try to teach the boys how to use them so they won't get hurt in a fight. Have you ever used a knife?" I think I looked shocked because Keez laughed again, "Well, you can always learn."

Sitting out the front were boys who looked like they were in a defence lesson, as Keez walked down the front steps, everyone stopped and watched him.

"Listen up! This is Raven, and she is our honorary guest, so I don't want to see any funny business okay? And if there is funny business, Raven here will kick your arse; trust me I've seen her fight." Keez looked around him and from all directions the boys were nodding. Sitting down on the steps next to Keez, I watched them train; I noted to Keez what each one of them could do to improve their aim or the strength of their punch or kick. He said he'd take everything into account and mention my opinions to each of them. At the end of the lesson a guy who looked to be about 16 came up to Keez.

"Is this girl really staying with us?" he asked in a patronizing tone.

"Yes, Jake she is. Raven as I said before is also one of the best damn fighters I've ever seen, and if she wants to she can stay. Raven is now a Ghost." The boy named Jake sneered at me and the walked off in a huff, "Look don't listen to him," Keez said after Jake had walked off, "It's just that you're a girl and he thinks that women are weaker than men. But seriously if you wan to join you can, and I also think you should. Maybe you could teach the guys, since you seem to know heaps about defence and stuff." He looked at me earnestly. I thought for a moment, maybe I should officially join the Ghosts, I'd get protection and food and a completely different perspective of the world.

"I'll join, but my conditions still remain, I can leave whenever I want."

"Fine, that's perfect. Yo, Colman, go get that jacket!" A boy siting on the railing near the road looked up and then ran off. I looked at Keez, slightly confused. "I already had a jacket made for you, coz I knew you would join." He looked at me arrogantly.

"Wipe that look of your face." I told him sternly, and his arrogant look turned into one of shock.

"Maybe it isn't best if you use that tone with me." His eyes narrowed.

"Maybe it would be best if you didn't behave arrogantly." I stood up straighter and stared him straight in the eye.

Keez laughed, "This is why I wanted you to join, quite strong aren't you?" Before I could answer Colman ran up to me with a jacket, stitched on the back were the words The Ghosts.

"Thank you, Colman." I directed the words at the boy, but he'd already run off. I pulled the jacket over my t-shirt, Keez nodded and walked inside. Following him I watched how the other boys treated him; it was obvious to me that even though Keez wasn't the oldest, he was still the leader of The Ghosts. Sitting down on one of the many dirty couches one of the older boys sitting on the floor came up to me and asked if I really did join their gang, when I said that I had, the boy introduced himself as being Jakes twin brother Kyle.

"We're not identical though, which I see as a good thing coz if we were I probably would get blamed for most of the stuff he does." Kyle was tall and well built, his dark brown hair was cropped short and it made the scar on his forehead stand out. "You're staring at the scar," I started to say that I wasn't when he cut me off, "Naw, its okay. You wanna know who I got it? Well, it was Jakes fault. We were playing in the garage with my dads tools, I knew we weren't meant to be in there but Jake said that it would be okay. Anyway, Jake and I were playing cops and robbers and I was the robber, Jake was chasing me near the hammers and so Jake picked up one and to catch me – coz I was always faster – Jake swung a hammer at my head and the curved pointy bit got me in the forehead. And that's how I got this scar." Kyle sat up straighter as if the scar was something to be proud of.

"Ouch. There must have been lots of blood." I decided to say something that would make him feel important or special.

"Yeah, there was lots of blood on the floor, so while Jake was mopping up the blood in the garage I went into the bathroom to wipe the blood off my face. Dad wasn't too pleased…to see my head." Kyle looked at me for a moment, "So how'd you get those scars on your arms?" I hadn't realised but I had pushed the sleeves of the jacket up, exposing the thick scars on the inside of my arms. "I mean you don't have to say if you don't want to." Kyle looked away awkwardly.

"I didn't cut my arms myself if that's what you're thinking. Someone else did," Kyle looked up, "The man that I wanted to be my father, he cut my arms." I felt that I should tell the truth, well part of the truth.

"Why did he do it?" Kyle asked interested now.

"I think he had a mental problem. Like schizophrenia or something…"

"Why did you want this guy to be your dad?" Kyle asked puzzled.

"Well my real father is in gaol. And this was the guy that was looking after me, but he was so nice and caring. But he didn't love me at all!" All of a sudden I got angry and stormed out of the room and into my living quarters. I realised it was a foolish way to behave but I was still upset at the though that Dr. Nelson mightn't have loved me at all, but I knew Tina did…maybe. While I was sitting on the floor my stomach grumbled, getting up I set off to find Keez.

**A/N: End it there people. Sorry I said it would be on by last week and it wasn't, my health prevented me from adding it (chest cough thing). A bit better now though. Hopefully everyone's holidays are alright (unless you haven't started your holidays). And none of your chocolate is bad!! – Love Ray xo.**

**Editor's Note: Also, it's partly my fault that this is up so late, because I took ages to edit and when I did I forgot to send it, so sorry! Hope you all had a great Easter, and the Bunny was good to you. I received a book (19 Minutes by Jodi Picoult)! - Kitty**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I just painted my nails so they smell a bit but that isn't a problem for you coz you can't smell it. But it's not that bad. Ummm…this chapter is going to be just an over view, although there are some points where it goes into what happened eg: speaking or other things. My nana came over the other day and brought some biscuits (cookies), we (my family) hasn't finished them off yet and my family goes through 2 loafs of bread a day and a whole pantry of food, so that just goes to show how much my nana brought. Anyway, I better get on with it, coz most of you probably don't even read this. – Raven xo.**

Letting Keez show me around was the best thing, I thought when he said that that he meant I'd be shown around the house, but Keez took me out for the day and showed me around Los Angeles. Now I know the place like the back of my hand, almost. My days now start off the same, I get up at the crack of dawn and exercise for an hour (an old habit I can't seem to break), then at 7 –ish some of the guys who live near by come and I start a morning training session, getting them to punch and kick, it also wakes them up.

Keez said that it was necessary to train the boys myself as I was not only the best street fighter Keez had seen, but also it was to bond with the Ghosts a bit. Respect was what Keez had said, he wanted the guys to respect me and listen to what I had to say. But not only was I their trainer, but I also cooked! How motherly can you get? Cooking for them isn't something I was forced into doing because I was the only girl; it was something I wanted to do, so I cooked breakfast for the boys who stayed, lunch for the later ones and dinner for all. I decided that with the money Tina had given me I would upgrade the kitchen from its one microwave to an oven and mini fridge, I also splashed out and bought new couches and I got the older boys to put up some shelves to place the knives and other things I thought were kinda dangerous for kids to be handling. And Keez took all this in his stride, never saying that what I was doing wasn't necessary or wanted. Even though I spent heaps of money on the boys I also spent some on myself - I bought a guitar.

When I first brought the guitar back I sat on the steps and began to play, if any of the boys had heard singing before they must have forgotten what it's like because some of the guys came up and asked me what I was doing but the majority shied away and listened on the curb.

" _All the hell just gets me higher than before, oh, and now an angel has come knocking on my door to tell me I can fly –"_

"You're really good. You know that?" For the month I had been there Kyle had taken it upon himself to compliment everything I did.

"Umm…thanks? I mean, I took lessons but no one has told me that I'm actually good before."

"Yeah, well, I think you're good."

"Thanks, Kyle." He blushed at this.

"Yo, Ray," Keez, we had become what one might call friends so he shortened my name to Ray, I still had to called him Keez, "I need you to check this out." Getting up to follow him I thrust the guitar into Kyle's hands.

"Look after this okay?"

"What?" I was sitting on the desk I had recently brought, Keez flipped the laptop screen up (I had bought that too).

"Now don't use that tone." Keez said playfully.

"There was no tone. But what is it?" I said in one of those sickly sweet voices.

"Just this. I was wondering what you thought." Since I had become Keez's second in command, he had literally taken everything I said into account, (although he did that before). But the only reason I was second, was because Junko broke his arm in a fight, but it's not like I have to do much, I just have to stand there and look really tough when we meet other gangs that are trying to take over our territory. And looking tough is what I do best.

Staring at the screen I saw that it was a blog but I didn't read it, turning back to Keez I looked at him plainly.

"It's a blog. People write blogs all the time."

"Yeah, but did you read it?" Keez pointed back to the screen, "In fact don't bother I'll tell you what it's about."

"I'm all ears." I said sarcastically. Keez stared till I sat up straight and gave him my full attention.

"Well, a guy has written it and he calls himself Fang, and anyway, Fang claims that he and six other kids have wings, he calls these other kids or like the group of them 'the flock'. Does he sound like a nutter to you?"

"Well –" I began.

"But the thing is, that he explains how it all happened and all this other stuff about something called an Itex, what ever that is, but another person, I don't know whether it's a guy or a girl coz the name is Max, but he writes as if Max is a girl, well anyway, she doesn't like the blog and doesn't think it will really help their cause, but she said that he can write it if he wants."

Wings, Max, Flock. These were the people that I wanted to find, my heart was racing, Max, definitely could be short for Maximum Ride, Flock, Tina had even mentioned this and the wings, no one else would think of lying about wings. Stilling my heat I asked whether the blog said where they were.

"No, but the Fang guy said there would be updates. So does he sound like a nut job?"

"No. I think you should watch this one. I mean who would make up such an elaborate lie?"

"Yeah, it is pretty complex."

After that every time there was a blog update, Keez would print it out and give it to me. I don't know how he knew it was important to me or maybe he just thought that I thought that it was interesting, does that make sense? But for the three months I stayed with the Ghosts I made myself stronger, followed Fang's blog and did what I was told. By doing this (except maybe following the blog) I gained the respect I wanted from the older guys as well as getting admiration from the younger ones.

Halfway through my third month of staying with the Ghosts, Keez handed me the latest blog entry. Staring at it in disbelief, Kyle came up to me and sat on the step.

"What's that?"

"Oh, hiya. Umm…it's a blog entry."

"Why are you staring at it as if someone has died?" Kyle cocked an eyebrow.

I couldn't tell Kyle that the person who writes the blog has wings and that the flock that I was trying to find had split up after a falling out over the, what Fang called either 'Franken Dog' or 'The Abomination'. I found that rather harsh, anyway, Fang left Max because Max wouldn't send Ari away, so Fang left with Iggy and Gasman. But the thing was that Fang and his 'mini flock' were heading toward L.A. So I settled for the first thing that popped into my head.

"Oh, the guy who writes this blog has broken up with his girlfriend." It was sort of true.

"Do you know him?" Jealousy crept into Kyle's voice.

"Yeah, kinda. I better start on dinner." Getting up I walked away from Kyle's scrutinizing stare.

A few weeks after the announcement of the flocks break up I found just what I was looking for. It was better than I had hoped, they had come to me.

**A/N: My nails are dry, top coat here we come!! I hope the last line is okay, coz I wanted something to make it a cliffy kinda but give it away, and also sounding good at the same time, so tell me if it worked okay? Woo Easter is near, and so is the chocolate!! I'm going away for a bit (like a week) coz I'm going camping so there won't be any updates or whatever. – Raven xo. =D**

**Editor's Note: Hurrah – it's the Flock! BTW: the song Raven was singing is called Wanted, by Holly Brook. I LOVE that song! In other news, they released a new Harry Potter trailer today!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The holidays are over and school has began again, woop!! I had like, 2 essays due the first day back and some other homework that I didn't do… But how have you all been? Was your Easter okay?? I'm going shopping to night with my friend Laura, it's her birthday and shopping was her present and we're going to Borders the book shop and hopefully she brought some spare clothes…. And on the 28****th**** it's my birthday!! That's the 28****th**** of April, just in case you're like a month behind in time, but I don't think that that's even possible…..**

**Disclaimer: OMG!!!! My first disclaimer EVER!!!!! I'm guessing you all know the process so I'm not going to bother… **

**Bickies = Cookies**

"What the hell?? Do you seriously call that a push up?! Get your arse down, straighten your arms, Jesus, Joe. Gimme 10 more! Oh God, preserve my soul. That's it, you suck. Get out of my sight, Joe. Jesus!" I looked down at Joe as he scrambled off the floor and out of the room. A harsh bark came from the corner, it didn't sound like much of a laugh but if you knew Keez well enough, you could tell he was laughing.

"Weren't you just a bit too harsh on him?"

I laughed at Keez's question, "No. He has to learn the correct way to do a push up to strengthen the muscles properly."

"Riiiight. So, what are you gonna do now?" He looked at me.

"Ummm….I was going to get some food…or sit on the steps."

"Ohhh, well, do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Do I have to?"

"No, but I just thought…"

"Right then." I hopped off the couch and went into the kitchen, it wasn't much of a kitchen because it just had a microwave, but it was where I put my secret stash of Mrs. Fields bickies. I sat on the bench reading the label on the jar, _There is absolutely no way in the world that there are cookies in here…I just ate them. _Laughing to myself, I put the jar back and almost smacked face first into Kyle and Jake. Jake just sneered but Kyle gave me this awesomely large smile.

"Hello Ray. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks but, like, what are you doing in here?"

"Umm…in the kitchen, we –" Before Kyle could finish Jake cut in.

"It's a free world Raven, we can do what ever we want to."

"Play nice boys. I'll let you have one of my biscuits if you run along after. Promise."

"I don't want a bloody cookie I'll –"

"What type?" This was Kyle, typical him to come to my rescue, especially when I don't need it.

"Choc-chip, but I wasn't really gonna give you one, it was just something to make you go away. So what do you want now?" I stared hard at Jake.

"Nothing, like I said it's a free world." He brushed past me and opened the cupboard, taking out a jar of ravioli.

"What are you doing now?"

"Eating ravioli, what does it look like?"

"But I was going to make putenesca," he gave me a blank look, "its pasta…for lunch…"

"But I don't want pootenasca, I want this."

"It's putenesca, gosh your pronunciation is killing me."

"Oh good, it's about time something did…kill you that is…."

"I realized that Jake, thank you. Now get out of my sight." From the tone of my voice, both Jake and Kyle understood that I meant business. Watching them back out slowly brought me great satisfaction. I finished off my biscuit and put the jar back in its top secret, secret place (the top shelf behind the big pot).

The next day, I was sitting with Keez in the lounge room watching Kyle give Keez death stares (maybe because I was sitting next to Keez on the couch and Kyle was on the floor). Bursting in to a room isn't something I approve of, but in this case I made an exception.

"Keez, Raven, Knuckles and I saw some suspicious people near our abandoned van."

I just stared at Bones, not really comprehending that the abandoned van was quite important to The Ghosts. Keez stood up quickly, like someone just shoved a pole up his bum.

"What?!" He nearly shouted.

Bones looked around nervously before answering, "Well…We wanted to tell you first, before taking action, coz, like, last time we hurt someone real good and it turned out that they were just walkin' past. So…"

"I get what you mean, but I want the full group out there. Raven, get the boys. It's time for a little action."

I glanced at Keez, "Nice one liner." And then I glided out, like the amazing person I am.

It was early in the morning and I wanted a coffee but no, I was in an empty lot looking for 'people', I mean what kind of description is that? While ranting in my head I focused my vision near the van, my eyes are kind of a cool thing, it's sort of like in the Terminator movies how the eyes are robotic and can zoom in at will, well my eyes are sort of like that except that my eyes aren't robotic and also subconsciously my eyes can zoom in, for example if I was thinking of a particular thing my eyes would zoom and focus on the object even if I personally didn't mean to do it, does that make sense? In the corner of my eye I saw Keez stand up, this wasn't part of the plan, I considered the distance between Keez and I, soon I felt the familiar sensation of water trickling down my spine and soon I was invisible to all eyes but my own, this was an incredibly useful skill, I came across it when I was stealing a pair of shoes, when the shop assistant called out I panicked and tried to change but I wasn't concentrating and I ended up in limbo, for one thing I say that the shop assistant freaked.

Appearing at Keezs side, I stared at the group in front of me. Two boys about my age were in a fighting stance and to the side a bit was a little boy with a snarl on his lips, as soon as I registered the fight poses I imitated them, Keez put a hand on my shoulder and I instantly straightened and shook his hand off.

"Yo, I'm Keez and this is Raven." He gestured towards me.

The one that looked like the leader cocked an eyebrow but said nothing for a moment before replying, "Fang, this is Iggy and that's Gasman." At the mention of his name the younger one growled, I chuckled, and then it dawned on me…this was Fang, _the_ Fang that I was looking for…well I _was_ looking for Max but still… I looked at Keez, he looked at me.

"Stay here, we'll be back." Keez turned and walked away and I became his shadow.

Standing in the early morning mist, I stared hard at Keez.

"You want me to let them stay?" I sometimes hated it when he could almost read my thoughts, I wonder if he was telepathic…

"Yes, I want you to let them stay…please."

"I find it strange when you say please, is almost as if it doesn't come naturally to you and you have to strain it...its funny."

"So you'll let them stay?"

"Well, it seems important to you."

When walking back I caught some of the conversation the newbies were having.

"If they're not the Crips or the Bloods, does that make them the Cruds?" the speaker's voice sounded serious.

"Shh! Keep it down! Don't throw gas of this particular fire, okay?"

"Okay."

"Besides, they're the Ghosts, they have it all on their jackets."

"Oh, I must have missed that." That time the voice was sarcastic and I realised that it must have been Iggy, on the blog it mentioned that Iggy was blind after an experiment or something went wrong.

"Need a place to stay? It's safe, and did all that stuff really happen to you?" Keez asked, I shot him a look, personally I thought it was rude to delve into peoples business.

Fang answered simply, "Yes."

"This was dude." I was practically screaming inside, not in fear like my 'birdie senses' but an uncontrollable joy, I had found them at last! Even though I didn't really go looking in the first place though…

As we were walking up the steps to the 'house' I saw Fang grab Gazzy's hand, on the inside I made one of those, owww noises, like when you see something cute, then I pulled myself into check, I wasn't a mushy person I was strong and independent and not-mushy…

"Crash here." Keez said before walking out of one the more worse-for-wear rooms

"Cool. Thanks man." Fang said before collapsing on the floor with the others.

Sometime that night I snuck into the burnt out room and watched them sleeping, Gazzy was so cute and all I wanted to do was take him up in my arms, his face was so full on innocence while he was sleeping and it made me smile when I thought of the ferocious face he had pulled earlier in the day. The there was Iggy who was thrust almost into a place where he didn't know the surrounding and had to rely on the others to tell him were everything was as so he didn't smash into it. And then there was Fang, who seem to believe that he had the whole world pressing down on his shoulders but wouldn't say a word about it…well that's just what I thought anyway. Shifting feet I turned and walked down the hall into the cool night air. Opening my wings I felt like the most powerful thing there was ever made, except for maybe skyscrapers or something…

Widening my arms I felt as if the moon could just absorb my life-force and the stars could shine forever and that if everything went perfectly, which I knew wouldn't happen that I would be that happiest person alive. And then I thought how I wasn't actually a person, I was a Max and the flock called themselves, I was an avian-human hybrid and my new, new life was about to start.

**A/N: OMG! I felt like that took **_**ages**_** to write (even though it did) in about three seconds I'm going to take my younger brother and sister to my grandmothers for the long weekend. But *gasp* next week is exams!!! Freaking out much???**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: 21!! The age of my third cousin last weekend, my father went to the party and left me at home…******** ANYWAY!!!!......Exams are over and I think that I passed, maybe….I have a dance piece due today and I don't know the last part and we (my group) still haven't choreographed the last 10 seconds, but who cares its sport……**

I sat on the couch waiting for Fang to come downstairs so that I could ambush him and demand that he take me along with him but according to Keez they left early this morning to go to People Magazine, which I thought was a stupid idea as no one would believe them. By the time they got back it was after lunch. Sometimes I found Keez almost frightening, he was sitting on a chair sharpening a massive knife on a spinning wheel when Fang came back, I thought that I should be doing something too, so I lengthened my nails and started to file them down again.

"No go, eh?" asked Keez,

"Nope." – Fang

"You shoulda whooshed out those wings, man. I saw you guys on the news once. You got them wicked wings, right? That woulda done it for sure."

"Why? And be locked up for being a freak? Sometimes Keez, I don't think you have brains at all." I stared at him till he looked down and started sharpening his knife again.

Fang just looked at us and said, "Uh, I didn't want to resort to cheap tricks."

Sitting on a mangy table and chairs on El Prado the next day, the mini-flock, Keez and I ate hotdogs.

"The plan is hotdogs?" Gazzy asked Fang as he scoffed down his second dog, "I like this plan." Watching Fang I noticed how he automatically searched for a threat before sitting down himself, feeling conscious of my actions, I looked around too.

"The plan is not hotdogs," he replied, "We're just killing time till the real plan falls into place." Looking into Fangs face it didn't really seem like there was a plan.

"All right, my man." Keez said to the vendor, I had also noticed on my many exploits with The Ghosts that Keez had guaranteed the safety of a few, so we got free food as a benefit.

Iggy was halfway through his fourth hotdog when he froze mid-chew. Fang stiffened and watched his face alertly, I did also.

"What?" He asked.

"Crud." Iggy replied throwing down his hotdog, "Flyboys."

Fang span around to face me, "You guys scatter! We've got trouble, but they're only after us."

"How do they keep finding us?" Gazzy wailed, shoving the rest of the hotdog in his mouth. He looked so cute…except when he spoke with his mouthful and pieces of hotdog came out….

"We'll stay." Keez said pulling out his cell phone.

"No, you don't under-."

"Yeah, if there's a fight I want in too." Fang looked at me as if assessing if I'd be any help at all. All of a sudden there was this loud buzzing noise that filled the air.

"What the heck is that?" Keez asked looking around him.

"Robots, you guys should split." Fang unfolded his wings. Many around him gasped, and Jones exclaimed, "Holy mother."

"We're staying." I decided.

"Fan out." Keez cried waving his arms and his switchblade.

"Eighty Flyboys – coming from ten o'clock." Fang cried, Gazzy and Iggy snapped out their wings causing more intakes of breath, "On the ground, the Ghosts can help. We'll do what we can from the air."

I pushed a crowbar into Iggy's hands and he grinned in my general direction and took off skyward.

"They're metal based," Fang said quickly, "Covered with skin. Knives wont do squat. Pipes and baseball bats would be better."

"Bats we got." Keez replied, handing Fang one, "And we got something else too." At that three of the by standing Ghosts ran off and brought back a bazooka that I had bought off an arms dealer last month. Fang looked at the bazooka, shook his head and took a running start into the air. Now was my chance. I slipped my jacket off my shoulders and dropped it by my feet, I shivered in the cool afternoon air and realized that I should have worn more than a singlet. This was my moment to shine…I think I got that off a movie….My wings unfurled and Keez staggered backwards exclaiming loudly, I took two steps and rose into the air.

"We will destroy you, you have no escape." The Flyboys droned.

Fang was a few meters away and I heard him mutter, "Talk about lame." I giggled.

Typical Keez taking every thing within his stride, called out as if nothing had changed, "Raven, want a bat?"

I looked at him and nodded. Testing the weight of the aluminum bat in my hands I swung it at the nearest Flyboy, a crunching noise was the reward. A sudden whining, whistling sound made me turn. Sixty feet away, a ground-to-air missile flew directly into a pack of Flyboys. The aim was a bit off and it exploded a bit late, but it still had the affect wanted, blowing about fifteen metal heads off…talk about ick.

Then I went into fight mode, where I saw everything coming towards me slowly, but I was moving fast. I spotted Fang racing among the Flyboys swinging wildly but then it appeared that that he had come up with a solution to the problem. Following his lead, I hit a passing Flyboy on the shoulder where the clavicle met the humerus and the arm popped fully out of the joint. Ducking from a kick coming from my right I got a glimpse of a falling headless body, the dangling wires from the neck gave off sparks.

I hardly noticed what everyone else was doing until out of nowhere Fang dropped in front of me and in no time at all he whooshed off again upwards, swinging his bat like a maniac, dropping two Flyboys almost instantaneously. It seemed that as soon as it had begun, it was over. The remaining 15 or so Flyboys got into formation, spun around and flew off. When I landed, I realised that the ground was littered with broken bits of Flyboys. Finding Keez with the flock, I prepared my speech, it started like this: Hi, ummm, I'm Raven and I was wondering if I could, like, join your flock or something?

Okay, fine, I admit I'm not the best at speeches but I was freaking out, okay?

Fang turned when he heard me approaching; I admit I nearly broke out into a sweat. Quickly I folded in my wings.

"Police coming," Fang said, "We gotta go."

"All right, man." said Keez, holding out his bloodied and swollen hand. "Whew! That was some action! This kid is dangerous!"

The Gasman puffed out his chest.

"Thanks," Fang replied, "Thanks for everything." Almost a moment too late I realised that they were about to fly away.

"Can I come too?" My face must have appeared pleading, and I thought, even if they do leave me I'll just follow them and find Max, she'd let me stay.

But Fang just looked at me, and I stared back.

It was Gazzy who spoke, "Please Fang?" I looked at him in shock, why did he want me to come along?

Fang pondered this, but Keez cut in, "Don't I have a say?" I turned to look at him, "I knew that something was up with you Ray, but I didn't know what. I guess if you want to go you can but I'd greatly appreciate it if you stayed, I mean, the guys have never been stronger and they respect you, Ray. I know that if we put it to a vote we'd all want you to stay…well maybe bar one." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I can tell you how long I've been waiting for this. I can't stay here; I believe that I've stayed too long already. If I don't go with them then I'll end up leaving later. I _am_ sorry." As an instinctive reaction my hair grew longer to cover my shame filled face. Obviously noticing my hair lengthening, Keez gasped and took a step back.

"I'm a freak." I whispered, turning my back on him. I brushed the hair out of my eyes, "Please, please take me with you. I can fight, I've trained with the best, I can hunt and if it helps at all I can do handstands." Fang just stared at me and after what seemed like hours, with the police sirens blaring in my ears, Fang nodded, just the slightest of nods and I was filled with ecstasy.

"Fine." Keez said angrily, throwing me my jacket. Folding out my wings, I tied up my hair and flew off into the midday sun. I watched as the Ghosts scattered off into alleys and buildings and those who were in cars screeched off, all due to a wave of Keez's hand. And by the time the police got there, all that was left was a scattering of completely inexplicable chunks or metal.

**A/N: WOOP!! Holidays!! My report was (in my opinion) AWESOME!!!! Anyway….I hope you liked it, even though it took ages to write…I don't know why…Hopefully I can get some rest now and play some video games or read a book or something…Chapter 22 will come soon, again…I can only hope. So if you could please ****review**** that would be ace…ideas are most welcome. – Raven (the real one)**

**Editor's Note: Daina, of course your report was awesome! I would expect nothing less from one of your intelligence. I was going to write a long note, but I can't be bothered. So, as always, hope you liked it and reviews are appreciated. *smiles***


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter is going to be in the perspective of Tina just after Raven escaped from the School. Have you seen the Harry Potttaaaaaa movie?? I saw it in IMAX and in 3D so it was AWESOME!!! Heaps of people have said that they didn't think it was that good because of the amount of fighting that **_**didn't**_** go on. What did you think??**

**Disclaimer: I own Tina and Nelson so I'm not gonna say anything!!!!!**

Tina stood in the open air watching the girl she had almost raised fly away into the distance, she thought that she should have least felt sad but all she felt was joy. Jaelin was escaping to a place where she would be safe, if not at least safer. Just as Tina was turning to go back inside and pretend that nothing had happened, Dr. Nelson rushed through the double doors and searched about wildly.

"Where is she?!" he demanded.

'Who?" Tina looked at him lazily.

"Jaelin, that's who!" The fury was evident on his face.

"How am I supposed to know where she is, wasn't she put under your care?"

"Don't play games with me, I know you let her escape and quite frankly I want her back. Jaelin's development will make us rich or in my case richer, so get. Her. Back."

Tina stared at the man that she had worked with for years; her whole life had been mostly devoted to this man, the man that was now telling her that if she did not get Jaelin back they would all go under.

Dr. Nelson stared hard at Tina, squinting his eyes a bit he said, "You sent her to the airport." He didn't pose this as a question, how he knew where Jay was heading was insane but he knew nevertheless.

Tina looked down in shame, "Yes."

A crooked smile formed on the Doc's face, "Let's go then."

The trip to the airport was taken in complete silence the only noise coming from the radio, the news presenter was giving the weeks weather report and it looked like it was going to be another scorcher.

Pulling into the car park, Tina prayed for the first time in her life, she prayed that Jaelin had at the least changed her appearance if she hadn't already left for Perth or better yet America.

"Did you check her into a hotel?" Nelson asked as he ducked out of the small car.

Tina wanted to lie but she knew that Jaelin wouldn't look like herself so no one could give a correct description.

"Yes I did, it's called the Medina Hotel. It's just over the road." Tina pointed it out.

"Good, good. We'll search there first I doubt that Jaelin would have left this late at night."

Following placidly behind him as Nelson set off, Tina wondered if Jaelin got the hint about 'raven'. She was a smart girl, abnormally so, but still…if Jaelin was sitting outside the hotel, it was game over for her and Tina.

As they stepped through the double doors a blemished man looked up from his computer.

"Hello, and welcome to the Medina Hotel. How can I help you?" he said this with a yawn, "Sorry…"

Dr. Nelson adjusted his wire framed glasses, "We're looking for a girl. She has black hair, is about this tall and has bright blue eyes."

"Is she your daughter?" The man looked at me and then at James, "I'm sorry if she is, but I haven't seen anyone that looks like that," he shrugged, "but she could be at one of the other hotels near here." Smiling apologetically the man turned back to his computer.

"You said she would be there."

Tina lent against the cool brick wall of the hotel, the warm night air was causing her to sweat through her light t-shirt.

"She may have left. And I didn't say she would be there you assumed that she wouldn't have left since it's quite late and that she'd be tired."

James Nelson grunted, "I still don't think she's left. Let's book a room and check the airport tomorrow."

The morning was crisp despite the weather reports. Dr. Nelson had a feeling that Jaelin would leave on the first flight and Tina knew it too. After about an hour of searching it seemed as though no one of her description could be found.

"She has to be here." He whispered forcefully to me.

"Maybe she's at the hotel?" Tina knew it wasn't true, she had a feeling that Jaelin had already left.

"I have men checking the hotel and if Jay was there, they'd call."

"Why do you want her so much?" Tina asked knowing full well the answer wasn't a good one.

"We both need Jaelin back; she was our first positive experiment." The doctor said this with a slight frown.

"Positive?" As she asked, Tina glanced around the room once. Across the room in the metal detector line, a woman looked up at the same time. Her mouth was pulled up at one side slightly and her eyes were full of worry. Tina knew at once it was Jaelin; she wore the very same expression whenever she was in a spot of bother.

"Well," Doc said briskly, "She's not dead like the others." Tina nodded in understanding.

"True." She whispered back. Walking off to the other side of the lobby to side down she watched as James searched all the faces once again, resting his eyes of Jaelin she stared straight back until he flinched and came to sit next to her.

"Doctor, I think she has left already. It's not like Jaelin to hang around." Tina stared hard into James's eyes.

"Tina? Why did you let her go?" The Doc's soft voice made her blink.

"I needed to. I didn't want her to die here. Jaelin has so much potential."

"I know she had potential, that's why I wanted to keep her." His voice rose a notch.

"You can't keep people. Especially not people like Jaelin. I think we lied to her too much."

"We never lied. I would never lie." The doctor's protests sounded feeble and Tina's laugh was sharp.

"We lied so much. And you know it."

"Like what?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Her mother isn't dead for starters." Tina said with a sideward grin.

"But her mother was a depressed woman who wasn't capable of taking care of a daughter as brilliant as Jaelin. And Jaelin hated her mother for not being able to protect her."

'Jaelin could never hate another human being, she has to much compassion for others. No I think she pitied her mother more than anything."

"Well," James Nelson said with a sneer, "Jaelin will soon find out that in the real world people aren't as caring and loving as herself."

**A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!!**

**I have to ****apologise**** so much!! How long has it been since I last updated?????? Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! But I hope you liked it and aren't gonna kill me……….. ****(0.o) ****Raven xo **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so sorry. To all the people that actually read this, you guys have my sincerest apologies. I haven't updated in almost (probably more than) a year. I feel so bad about it though, so you're not allowed to give me any grief. I suppose you can thank my mum for getting me a laptop for my birthday (so now I can type all night) and many, many thanks (as always) to one of my greatest friends, Kitty, who in her own almost silent way pushed me into wanting to write more. – Raven.  
P.S: Kitty changed her name to ModernDayRepunzel because she thought her dad was cyber stalking her and reading her stories (which are awesome!).**

I truly cannot tell you how it feels to be free. Free from the pressures of home life, free from severe army-like training, free from a man with kind eyes but a cruel heart. The only thing I suppose I really miss would be Tina and loving words and no one ever gets enough of either of these things in their lifetime.  
Location: I can't actually say, not because it's all hush, hush, but because I don't know where I am. A bit like Neverland really, point yourself at something and fly straight till morning. In our case we were aimed at a mountain range so far away it looked blue. Blue, reminds me of home, in the state of New South Wales there is a mountain range called The Blue Mountains. Nothing like thinking of the past to make a girl blurry eyed.

"How old are you?"  
The first question of an endless stream coming from the mouth of an eight year old:  
"Where are you from coz you don't sound American?"  
"What's your name?"  
"How did you get here?"  
"How did you find out about us?"

Being flabbergasted is never a good thing, especially when I had to deal with this never ending inquiry. Suddenly Fang banked and we were heading towards the ground.

Turning his dark gaze onto me for the first time, Fang asked the one question Gazzy didn't, "Who are you?"  
"I am Raven an-"  
"You already said that."  
"If you would let me explain, my name is Raven and I am from Australia. I lived in an Ozzy version of The School. Later on I learnt that I was built so that Australia could seem better than America at DNA grafting, so that I could be better than Max." At the mention of Max everyone tensed, either to get ready to attack or just as a reflex.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I didn't want to be told my future was one of the reasons I left. So I came here looking for you lot. From the looks on your faces you think I'm some sort of spy, and I doubt that anything I say can change your mind."  
"True."  
"Maybe I could show you?" In my recent attempt to change my appearance, I tried to envisaged flowers and such to put in my hair, as it turns out I can manifest objects. I believe that this is due to the electricity that was charged through my brain in a routine 'check-up'.  
Although, I must say that the objects aren't real, just a figment of my imagination or memories, that others believe to be real because I say so.

"How?" came the chorus of voices.  
Closing my eyes, I visualised a series of memories in quick succession:  
Me, at ten years old, sitting on the hospital bed being told my mother died.  
Me, being wheeled into the surgery so that wings could be surgically grafted onto my back.  
Me, crying on the bathroom floor as my midnight wings enveloped my shivering body.  
Me, running through a hedge maze as the barking of dogs grew closer.  
Me, sparring with the General in the dusty field, the sun in my eyes as the General stabs me.  
Me, flying off into the night as the double doors burst open and men drag Tina away.

I opened my eyes to see two shocked faces and one with eyebrows slightly raised.  
"What happened?" Iggy exclaimed, "I heard voices and movement–"  
"– That was **amazing**!" The Gasman was jumping up and down, personally I didn't see what was so awesome. "Can you teach me how to do it?"  
"Ummm, I don't think so, unless you want me to send electricity through your brain?"  
"Can someone explain to me what just happened!" Ig was really starting to lose his cool.  
As I explained my theory, I watched their faces go from confused to almost thoughtful. Iggy was the first to speak, "So, maybe that's how Angel got her powers? Well, in any-case it's nice to meet you Raven."  
"Thank-you Iggy. Since you've let me fly with you for some time now, will you continue to let me do so?" Slowly, Fang nodded his agreement.

Gaining Gazzy's trust was easy, I just told things that he wanted to hear and showed him different places all over the world.  
"So what's this place?" What I made in front of us was the miniature of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.  
"It's one of the Seven Ancient Wonders of the World. It doesn't exist anymore, but historians can deduce what it looked like from archaeological finds and texts written at the time about the gardens."  
Gaining Iggy's trust was a bit harder but as Gaz trusted me so did Ig. But, can I just say that getting through to Fang was like trying to converse with a brick wall. But as my mamma used to say, 'nothing given, nothing gained." I just needed something to give.

After about 3 days of hard flying and not even getting a sigh out of Fang, I decided to ambush him when he was least expecting it. When he was using the toilet, just kidding! When he was sitting (silently) by himself contemplating whatever it was he thought about.  
"How can I gain your trust? How can I prove to you that I'm not going to stab you in your sleep? Because I see you sitting awake every-night and to be frank lack of sleep is bad for your health."  
"I could never trust you."  
"Is it the hair?" Recently, my hair has been short and curly, and in every way girly. Shaking his head, Fang made to move away, "Don't walk away from me." Grabbing his shoulder I turned him to face me.  
"You haven't done anything to prove your worth."  
"So I have to save your ass or someone else's before you think I'm alright? What if that opportunity never arises?"  
He shrugged and moved away. Arse, typical teenage boy, thinking they're all high and mighty, better than you. And what's with the stupid answers? 'Prove your worth', like we're some sort of gang. As I was having my little rant the boys had set up camp and were cooking a form of rodent over the fire.

Over the next few days I had a few embarrassing moments where I forgot that Iggy was blind. For example on one occasion I grabbed Iggy's arm and said, "Oh, can you see that?"  
Another was when I was getting changed and Iggy walked out and I shrieked, "Go away in case you see me!", as I jumped behind a tree. And for a few hours after I'd made one of these 'seeing' statements I couldn't talk to him out of embarrassment. But I don't think he took offence at my forgetfulness.

Finally we reached somewhere. But all I cared about were the showers that the hotel provided and the cafe on the corner. Although there was a downside, me still being a girl, did care about my hair, and the damp in the air was killing it.  
Pulling out my credit card and walking into the hotel I asked if you could have a room for only half a day, they girl at the desk said no. But by using the truth (you work in a dingy place) and charm (pretty please) and a language only girls speak, I won my case.  
Fang being Fang didn't even want to go into the place but I told him the he smelt like a rats bum and so did the others, so they _all_ had to have showers.  
I wrestled Gazzy under the water and proceeded to scrum him with soap, until he convinced me that he was able to wash himself.  
I didn't need to tell Ig twice, I think he heard Gasman's screams and didn't want to go through the same torture.  
When I was dressed in my tight fitting black garb and looking every-part a demon hunter I crossed the road to where the boys were waiting in the cafe.  
When I finally found where they were sitting (at the very back), I saw that Fang had let Gazzy get himself high on caffeine .  
"I feel like I could fly, like, to the space station!" the Gasman said enthusiastically.  
"Well then, no more caffeine for you." I replied laughing and taking away his cup before he could try and slurp out the rest. Putting it in the bin outside, I listened in on the conversation of the girls behind me.  
"Are you still doing that assignment? Didn't you finish it ages ago?"  
"I did but Mr. Barnes said that it wasn't good enough so I have to re-do it."  
"That really sucks, I thought it was good anyway. But Stace look at that girl."  
"I have to do this, in a sec okay?"  
"But her hair is so long. It's super glossy too, lucky duck, wish I had hair like that."  
"It was long last year, but you cut it off –"

As I wandered back into the internet cafe, I was speculating if normal girls had chats with their friends like that. Running my fingers through my hair, I tousled it a bit and wow, my hair was instantly shoulder length and had light waves. I thought it best not to have hair that would catch attention. As I wandered back I looked up to see a guy staring at me and sitting across from Fang.  
"Where's your girlfriend? The one with the chip inside her? Coz that aint her." The new guy said nodding towards me.  
As I sat down Fang replied, "Not with us." I noted that he relaxed, but only just a fraction.  
"What are _you_ doing here? Above ground, on the West Coast?" Fang gestured to the coffee shop.  
"I get around. I see people here, there, all over. I just like to hang out in New York mostly – it's easier to blend."  
"Yeah," Fang agreed.  
I saw his eyes fall on Fang's closed laptop and he began to stiffen again.  
"Nice 'book," he noted.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't usually see one like that around."  
"Guess not," Fang replied shrugging.  
The guy leaned across the table and I tensed ready to smack him in the face if he got to close, "Where did you get it? Or do I not want to know?"  
It looked like Fang was in pain for a moment, but from living with him for a while you soon realise that that is his smile, "You probably don't want to know."  
The guy shook his head, "You people get into some serious stuff."  
"Yeah," Fang acknowledged with a sigh, "Would you know how to get a message through to every kid on the 'net, everywhere in the world?"  
"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, things had gone from weird to weirder.  
Fang tried to glare me down but it wasn't going to work, not on me, "Don't even try to start with me mister. Send an email to _everyone_? And just kids? What could it possibly say without you getting locked in an asylum?"  
Fang ignored me and the new guy decided he would too, "Maybe. Probably. Guess it depends on the message."  
"Would you need to know the message?"  
The guy thought about it, "Yeah."  
"There goes _that_ plan." Piped up Iggy while slurping down the rest of his latte.  
"Can I have a muffin?" asked Gazzy. Fang slid the money across the table.  
"I don't think he should be eating any more sweets. Y'all don't even attempt to brush your teeth. Gross. Cavities much?"  
Fang sighed, "What's your name?" There was a super long pause.  
"Man, this guy's more paranoid than we are." Ig said, I snickered.  
He turned to Iggy and seemed to realise that he was blind, he turned back to Fang, "Mike. What's yours?"  
"Fang. He's Iggy. The little one's the Gasman. Don't ask why."  
"Sit here long enough and you'll find out," Iggy muttered.  
And gesturing to me, "This here is Raven. Ignore her, we all do."  
"Hey!" I exclaimed as I punched him, "Mike, don't believe him, he's delusional." I sent him one of my award winning smiles, he blinked a couple of times and then tensed in his chair.  
"Is that your blog on the Web?" Mike asked in a whisper.  
"Yeah."  
Gaz came back with a plate of muffins and quickly caught onto the vibe, but as he realised that no one was pulling out weapons he picked up a muffin and pushed the rest toward us.  
Picking up a choc-chip one and turning it my hands I said, "Did you know that muffins backwards is Sniffum?"  
"He, he, it is." At least Gazzy thought it was a useful piece of information, all I got from Fang was a 'what?' stare.  
Mike continued, "So you're sayin' you have...like wings?" He kept his voice low.  
"Not just like 'em," said Iggy, talking with his mouth full. "We got 'em." He realised that Fang hadn't answered the question, "Oh, was that a secret?"  
"Not anymore," Fang said dryly.  
"And I'd hate to remind you again, but don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross and I don't want to see the mooshed up food in your mouth, that and it makes it difficult to understand what you're saying." Ever the perfectionist.  
Shoving more food in his mouth Ig replied, "Sorryyyyy."  
"You're the bird kids everyone's talking about?"  
Fang shrugged, "Can you help me or not?"  
But Mike went on, "Even her?" pointing at me, "She wasn't with you last time."  
Fang nodded."Well, I'll help you if you're them. Convince me."  
"I'll need more room." Said Fang, looking around.  
I grabbed his arm, "You're seriously going to do this, reveal yourself to a crazy, from what I gather, a guy you met on the street?"

**A/N: Baaa Baaaa BAAAAHHHH! Quite predictable ending if you've read the book. And can you guess what happens next? (The baa baa was my pet sheep) History class next and my assignment on Malcolm X is due (Haven't done it ****).**


End file.
